Something Different
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: Lucius goes to a muggle park and a young Harry Potter is there. Harry tells Lucuis about living with muggles. child abuse.CHAPTER 19 UP
1. Chapter 1

Something Different 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter was currently sitting on the ground at the park in Surrey. It was a small park used by all the children of the neighborhood. Harry was always in the same spot reading or thinking. His spot was under a tree. The tree was the biggest one in the park and seemed like its branches would eventually reach the sky,. Today Harry was not reading, in fact he was sitting on the ground glancing around at all the families with their parents. They were laughing and playing together. Harry wished at least his Aunt would hug him, but alas that wish would never happen. You see the Dursleys despised Harry. his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. Night was the worst time of day for Harry. Nobody tucked him in, so Harry would cry himself to sleep. 

Harry now noticed a man looking at him. His eyes never left Harry. The man had pale skin, and had whitish-blonde hair. He was sitting on blanket that had silver and green patches patterned around in it. In the middle there was a crest with a big M and a snake. Harry was amazed at the workmanship of the blanket. It was a really expensive blanket. It was a magic blanket. It would only let a Malfoy or their spouse onto it. If someone new wanted to come on they would have to be invited. Harry turned his eyes away from the man and saw that Dudley and his group of friends were scaring some younger kids on the swings. All of a sudden they started to huddle together in a group and they were talking and laughing. Piers, Dudley's best friend looked over to where Harry was sitting and smiled evilly. Harry then noticed Piers walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down right beside him. 

" So Harry how's it going" Piers asked Harry.

" Fine" Harry replied 

"Well" that's good Piers replied. He then lifted his fist up and punched Harry square in the stomach. Piers walked off and told his friends about his acolipshment. Harry held his stomach until the pain left. Harry sat up slowly looked around and saw the same man looking at him. Harry was going to find out who he was. Harry got up and started to walk over to where the man was sitting.

"Excuse me sir, what's your name" Harry questioned.

" Lucius Malfoy and yours'' Lucius replied. 

" Mine's Harry, Harry Potter, Well" Harry said while trying to check his watch " I better get going". With that said Harry went back to the tree and turned right then onto the sidewalk. It was time to go back to the Dursleys. 

Authors Note: This idea has been toying in my head for a couple of weeks. Well I need a beta-reader for this story if any one would like to volunteer please e-mail me at PatriciaTweety@hotmail.com. Put beta-reader in the subject line. Or leave me a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for HPIceAngel for beta-reading this for me.

Harry ran back to the Dursleys. He knew he was late and knew what the consequences were. To get home earlier, he would go on the shortcut  
he had devised over the years. It was to cut through one yard, climb the  
fence, then try not to wake up the neighbor's dog, then climb over the fence  
that led to the Dursleys house. It was really simple but hard at the same  
time. Harry remembered one time when he was five and had been chased by the neighbor's  
dog. That had been two summers ago. Harry was now seven and very smart for  
his age. Harry was at the house with the dog. Harry noticed that he was  
asleep, so Harry quietly tiptoed to the fence and began to climb it. It  
would have worked if the dog did not wake up. Harry was almost halfway up  
when the dog started barking.

This noise made the dog's owner come out. Harry hated this man. He hated  
kids and especially Harry. He took special measures to insult Harry. Harry  
never showed him how he would hurt his feelings, but when he was all alone in his  
cupboard, he would cry himself to sleep.

" What are you doing out there, Potter" the man screamed at Harry. You know  
this is my property and I could call the police on you. But I think I will  
turn you over to your Uncle." The man smiled evilly as he said the last line.  
He knew Harry hated his Uncle. He knew what Vernon did to the boy because  
they both worked at Grunnnings. The man walked over to where Harry was  
standing, he grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the front way that  
led to the Dursleys' household.

The man known as Mr. Star rapped on the door. Harry could hear someone  
coming to the door. He hoped it was not his Uncle. It was. He groaned. He had the worst  
of luck.

" Yes?" Vernon answered. He then looked down and saw Harry, then he looked to  
his friend, Mr. Star.

" Greeting Vernon," Mr. Star began, " I wish it was on a happier note, but I  
found him in my yard yet again."

"Boy do you have anything to say for yourself."

" No" replied Harry in a small voice.

" Well thank you for returning him. If he ever does that again just tell me.  
I'll see you at work"

The door closed and he shoved Harry in front of him. " Don't do that ever  
again ."

He dragged Harry to the cupboard under the stairs but not before hitting him  
a couple of times. He then locked the cupboard .

xxxxxx

Harry's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the cupboard thinking of my pitiful life. And also  
thought of that man I had seen in the park . Why had he been watching me?  
What made me so interesting for him to look at? What Harry did not know that he was famous in the wizarding world. In the muggle world he was just a normal kid, that had  
no parents. The man's name was Lucius Malfoy, Harry thought to himself. I  
like that name it sounds so mid-evil like.

xxxxxx

Lucius's P.O.V

I was at a muggle park today and I spotted this little boy sitting under a  
tree and just looking around. Then this larger boy came over to him talked  
to him and punched him. I felt so sorry for the boy. Draco and him look the  
same age. But for some reason he looks much younger. Maybe its just those  
eyes. Bright green eyes. Then he noticed me looking at him. He walked over  
to where I was standing and asked what my name was. I told him my name. He  
told me his name. I was shocked. Here was the boy-who-lived right there in  
front of me. He then looked at his watch and then ran off.

xxxxx

Harry woke up to Aunt Petunia rapping on his door. She told him to get up or  
else she would give Dudley his breakfast. Harry dashed out of the cupboard  
and walked into the kitchen. There was Dudley and Uncle Vernon sitting at  
the table. They all ready had juice and now Vernon was having tea. Harry sat  
down at his normal spot. He reached for a piece of toast but Vernon slapped  
it away.

" What do you say before having anything" Vernon questioned Harry.

" Please may I have something" Harry replied had been already heard this a  
dozen times all ready.

" Uncle Vernon may I please have a piece of toast' Harry asked his Uncle.

" Have one and be quick about it. You and Dudley have to go to the park."

Harry picked up the toast and began to eat it. It would have been better if  
it had been buttered but Harry dared not to ask Vernon for something else.  
Once Harry was done he brought his plate over to the sink. He then left the  
kitchen. Harry went to his cupboard and got his coat. It was a bit too big, but it did as a coat in the summer and spring. It was Dudley's  
cast-off. It was black with little bit of fleece inside. Dudley was always growing and needed new clothes about every two weeks. Harry walked to the  
park each day in the summer, while Dudley would get a ride from his Dad.

Today, Harry was going to talk more to the man. He would have to just work up  
the courage to talk to him again. He walked outside and noticed how nice of  
a day it was. Dudley was already in the car but his Mom and Dad were there.  
Vernon was walking over to Harry.

" Change of plans- we are going to the water-park and you will stay at the  
park. This is your lunch" Vernon said while handing Harry a paper bag with  
his lunch in it.

xxxxxxx

Harry was walking down the street and turned the corner. There was the sign  
that said Surrey Park and an arrow pointing to the right. Harry turned to the  
right and he was in the park. It was not as full as usual but there were  
some people here. There were some parents with their kids, and that man. He  
was sitting in a different place this time. He was sitting closer to where  
Harry usually sat. Harry caught his breath and walked over to his spot and  
sat down. After about five minutes, Harry could not stand those piercing eyes  
looking at him. Harry walked slowly over to the man and got his attention.

" Hi Harry", Lucius said.

" Hi", Harry replied.

" Why don't you sit down and have lunch with me?" Lucuis said, indicating for  
him to seat down beside him. Harry sat down. Harry took out his lunch and  
took out the contents of the bag. There was half a ham sandwich, a fruit,  
juice box, and an apple. Harry sighed and thought at least it is a lunch  
Harry thought to himself.

Lucius too had packed a lunch. His lunch was much better and there was more  
of it. Lucius had told the house elves too pack two of everything and double  
the size. Harry stared at the food with wide eyes. His eyes were watering at the  
sight of the food. "Here", Lucius said while holding up a basket of fruit, " have some".

"Really?" Harry questioned. "You don't mind?" Harry asked again.

"Nope", Lucius replied. So Harry took a bunch of grapes hoping that this day  
would last forever. He rather liked this kind man. He did not punish him, he  
actually cared for him.

****

Authors note and notes to reviewers : Thank you all for your reviews, they keep me writing. I'll try to update as much as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Something Different

Chapter Three

Thanks to Lina inversethedramata and HPIceAngel for reading this through for me.

Warning this chapter contains scenes of child abuse.

After the grapes there had been a lot of other good things to eat. Harry could not remember when he had ever eaten so much. His lunch the Dursleys had made him lay forgotten on the grass beside the blanket. Harry was having a wonderful time, and as they say all good times come to an end. It was getting near the time Harry should have been going back to the Dursleys but Lucius was pleading him to stay for a few more minutes. Nobody had ever asked him to stay longer they had always told him to go away. It was nice to have someone who cared.

"Come on Harry. I'll even push you on the swings." Lucius said while gesturing to the swing set. Harry had never been pushed on the swings before, the only other time he had been on the swings it had ended up in a disaster. Dudley had been on the swing and had been twisting it so that it swung sideways. When he was coming down he bumped into Harry, knocking Harry off the swing he'd been perched on. Harry had sat up on the ground and raised a hand to his face in apprehension, only to pull back his fingers to see blood; his lip was bleeding while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon fawned over their son, asking over and over if Dudley was all right. When they had gotten back to the house Uncle Vernon had punished Harry for hurting his son. Harry was more hurt then Dudley, but did the Dursleys care?

Nope.

Lucius and Harry walked over to the swing set and Harry climbed onto the swing and started to pump his legs back and forth. Every time Harry went back Lucius would push him higher. To Harry it felt like he was flying, if that was possible. Harry slowed down and got off the swing. Lucius glanced at Harry, the child looked so scared his bright green eyes were full of fear.

Finally Harry spoke softly, "I have to go."

"Well farewell then." Lucius responded.

Harry nodded and then dashed out of the park quickly, leaving a confused Lucius Malfoy behind. Why did the boy keeping on running?

xxxxxx

Harry finally had reached the Dursleys home, breathing hard and holding his side. He was late. He knew it. Uncle Vernon had said he would punish Harry really badly this time, and Harry knew it would hurt. He was very young but had gone through a lot in his young life. Harry stood at the door fighting over whether or not he should go in. But he wasn't granted long simply because the door suddenly swung open, and there stood Uncle Vernon. Looming above him menacingly, he reached down and grabbed him, dragging Harry into the house. Harry was terrified as Vernon shut the door. He grabbed the boy and shoved him into the cupboard door. Harry winced; his back hurt. The door was rubbing against his bruises and cuts on his back. Vernon slapped the boy on the face. Then he pulled him back to yank the cupboard door open before shoving Harry into the small space, locking the door behind him.

xxxxx

Lucius was currently at the park waiting for Harry, hoping to see that small raven haired child again. The boy had not shown up yet and Lucius was worried, dead worried.

xxxxx

It was the next day and Harry was walking to the park. Harry had wanted to go to the park yesterday but his Uncle had stopped him not allowing him to leave the house. Harry was almost at the park, just one more turn. Why had his Uncle slapped him on the face? He had never hit Harry before where everyone could see any mark that might result in such an action.

Harry spied Lucius sitting in the spot he had been in before and smiled, at least one person cared about him. Lucius somehow made Harry feel… welcomed. Harry walked over to the spot where Lucius was and sat down in front of the man who was looking at him strangely now.

"Harry what happened to your face and where you yesterday" Lucius questioned in a rather quiet voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry gasped in horror.

****

Author's note: I can not believe I actually like reading this. It was a surprise to see so many reviews. Another note has anyone seen the deleted scene on the DVD of Chamber of Secrets. Well it's the one with and Lucius and Draco and after I saw it I'm like they should have put that in.


	4. Chapter 4

Something Different

Chapter 4

Thanks for Linatheinverse and HPIceAngel for beta reading this for me

Harry stuttered for a moment as he touched his hand to his cheek. Finally Harry spoke, "I fell down the stairs" Harry said quietly, hand still holding his cheek. Harry was afraid that Lucius was mad, but Lucius simply smiled at him and took Harry's hand into his.

"Well as long as you are okay." Lucius replied. Harry had been too busy to grab a lunch, Harry was glad Lucius was here; he always brought a big lunch to share with Harry. Both of them began to eat the food, watching the other people in the park.

****

Lucius's Point of View:

Harry had come up to me, but what had disturbed me was that there was a bruise on his cheek. I asked him about it and he merely answered that he had fell down the stairs and hit his head. I did not believe him… Not for one moment. I think he thought I was going to hit him because he had his eyes closed the moment he'd told me his lie. When I spoke it seemed to ease his fears and he opened those green eyes once more, surprise and relief showing through. Then we began to eat lunch which consisted of a chicken sandwich, a small salad with Thousand Island Dressing, and a fruit juice box. In place of the juice I had a small carton of 2 milk.

****

End of Point of View

Harry and Lucius sat on the green and silver patch blanket eating lunch for at least half an hour. Ever since Lucius had met Harry he would always bring a large basket filled to the top with many delectable things to eat. Harry had never been allowed to eat so much in his life. At the Dursleys he was only allowed what the Dursleys gave him… Which was not much.

Harry was currently eyeing a piece of cake in the basket that was just sitting there. He reached down but then pulled his hand back. What if Lucius wanted the cake to himself? What if he hated Harry?

Lucius noticed Harry's gaze on the basket and smiled a bit at the boy's internal war at what to do. The boy's emotions were worn on his sleeve. "You can have it Harry." Lucius said softly.

Quite suddenly Harry stood up and hugged Lucius before Lucius could even think to stop him, then went back to taking the cake. Lucius was rather surprised by the sudden contact, but found himself oddly amused by the gesture.

It was a chocolate cake and was the most heavenly thing Harry had ever tasted. Harry had never been allowed to eat a whole piece of cake for himself he only got a little bit of cake at Dudley's birthdays if he was good and behaved himself. Harry tried not to eat the whole cake too fast but it was just so good. Soon Harry was done with his food. Harry glanced at his watch. He still had an hour. That was a relief… And the food was very good... Just as good as the company he had. Harry enjoyed spending time with Lucius because he felt rather safe with this man. He had never felt this safe before.

Lucius meanwhile was sitting on the blanket looking at the children playing on the playground. The idea he had next was rather sudden, but why not? Harry should be allowed to interact with other children after all… even if they were Muggles.

"Harry," Lucius stated.

"Yes?" Harry looked up at him.

"Do you want to play with the other children?" Lucius asked while he pointed to the playground where many young kids were playing. Harry shook his head. Lucius sighed, the boy was so shy. The question was; Why? "So then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"How do you like living with your Aunt and Uncle?" Lucius decided to choose a random question, and if it began to fill him in on the rug rats life so much the better.

"It's alright." Harry answered shortly not wanting to anger the man in front of him. 'At least I have food to eat and a place to sleep', Harry thought to himself. That was what the Dursleys repeatedly told him. He was, 'lucky they took him in from the kindness of their hearts'. Harry had heard this many times before.

****

Lucius's Point of View

Harry and I finished up lunch and after he refused the idea of playing with other children I decided to ask him what he wished to speak about. He didn't offer a topic so I asked him about how he felt about living with the Muggles. All he would offer was, 'Alright'. Once more it was obvious the boy was lying… His relatives must be rather horrible people to have the child that cowed and trained.

****

End Point of view

The time Harry was supposed to go home was coming near and Lucius knew it. When Harry began realizing this he began to panick and kept on repeating to Lucius he had to go home. Finally Harry left in quite a hurry and Lucius watched. Knowing things were not going well for the Potter boy… yet knowing he'd see him again soon.

xxxxx

Harry was just about to go into the Dursleys house when someone grabbed him from behind. It was Uncle Vernon. Harry's back was hurting again.

"You're late again boy," Vernon stated in a deadly calm voice.

"I am not-" Harry protested at first. A glance at his watch told him otherwise. Uncle Vernon was right. He was late by an hour. And by the look on Uncle Vernon's face he knew he was in trouble, deep trouble.

****

Authors Note and notes to reviewers- I am really glad people like my story. I have never seen a story like this before. Thanks for all your reviews. If you are wondering I am updating today because I am starting to review for exams next week. I will probably update again this Sunday. Some of the reviews may not appear on my note to authors because Fanfiction had trouble and some of the reviews were deleted, I still appreciate them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Something Different

Chapter 5

Thanks to my beta-readers HPIceAngel and Linatheinverse.

Vernon had that glint in his eyes again; Harry knew he had seen it many times before. Vernon reached down and grabbed Harry and dragged him into the house. When they were in the house Vernon pushed Harry into a chair, he then grabbed another chair and sat down.

"Listen to me boy. You are staying here weather you like it or not. You will have chores tomorrow and after you are done them you will spend the rest of the day in your cupboard. Tomorrow is Saturday so I will be here, so you better get it done right, Potter." Vernon threatened.

Vernon had every second Saturday off. Harry hated those Saturdays. Vernon would always have something to complain about. It was always something like the dishes weren't clean enough, or there were too many weeds in the garden. Vernon would make Harry do and redo every little thing that he complained about. Now some people did not mind about if there was one weed in their garden or if he dishes were not clean enough. Not the Dursleys, they wanted every thing perfect. There lawn was cut my a professional and looked like a green on a golf course. Harry would do these random chores for his Uncle not wanting to anger him.

Harry did not want to stay home tomorrow, he wanted to go to the park and see Lucius. With Lucius he had food and someone that cared.

Vernon then grabbed Harry by the wrist and struck his face several times with blows that left Harry seeing stars. Afterwards he was shoved back into the cupboard and the door was locked behind him

xxxxx

Lucius was at his house, Malfoy Manor. He was in the library, sitting beside the fireplace occasionally sipping wine staring at the wall thinking about Harry again.

Someone peaked their head through the doorframe, it was his son, Draco.

"Father," Draco said in a small voice, "Could you tuck me in?" Draco asked.

"Sure Draco." Lucius replied while getting up from his chair. Draco and Lucius walked to Draco's room. Draco's room was an average size room with posters of his favorite Quidditch teams. There was a small playroom attached to the main room. The walls, ceilings and floors were made of the finest and most expensive wood. The furniture had been passed down through at least a dozen generations of Malfoy's. There was a desk by the wall, a four-poster bed with a green canopy, a small table beside the bed that had about a dozen pictures on it. In the corner of the room there was a wardrobe filled with tons of clothes, mostly of the designer style, there were also some Muggle clothes.

Lucius lead his son to his bed and helped him climb up to the large bed. Draco glanced at the pictures on his table. There was about a dozen pictures of Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Father," Draco asked, " Why did Mother have to die?"

xxxxx

It was early morning Harry had woken up abruptly because of the loud sound of someone fumbling with a lock. The door opened, and Harry stepped out. Harry sighed it was going to be a long day.

A/n- sorry its so short have been busy more then I thought I would. Just finished reading The Order of the Phoenix and was slightly surprised of what happened. Oh yeah I forget the disclaimer Of course I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they are just characters I like to write about when I'm bored. Sorry for the cliff hanger on Draco's part.


	6. Chapter 6

Something different

Chapter Six

Thanks to my beta-readers HPIceAngel and Linatheinverse.

Lucius was getting ready to go to the Muggle Park to see Harry once more, he was almost done when a house elf came rushing in. It was Dobby.

"Master, someone's at the fireplace," Dobby spoke in a composed manner.

"Thank you, Dobby, now could you please go get Draco some breakfast?"

Dobby turned and went out of the door. Lucius with the knowledge that someone was at the fireplace, went directly to the one in the library. When Lucius was there he knew it was the person who watched Draco every day. It was Mrs. Crabbe.

"Good Morning," Lucius called out to the image in the fireplace.

"Not that great of a morning Lucius, dear." Mrs. Crabbe replied.

"Why?" Lucius questioned.

"Both Greg and Vincent are sick and its Wizard Pox, Draco could get very sick if he has never had it before. "

"What are you trying to say"? Lucius frowned, not liking where this was going.

"That Draco can not come over today or even this whole week. I don't want him to get sick." Mrs. Crabbe answered. "I am sorry about this."

"That's alright, I understand. I hope they get better soon." He said politely.

With that, the image was gone and Lucius knew she had gone to take care of the sick boys. What was he to do? Draco usually went over to his friend's house and played. Now both of the boys were sick. _'I could just take him with me,'_ Lucius thought. That would be the best idea because he did not want Draco to be in the house with the house elves as his only company. That was it then, he would have to take Draco with him. It was plain and simple. With that decided Lucius headed to the dining room where Draco was having breakfast.

Lucius walked down the halls that led to the dining room. On the walls there were pictures of the three Malfoy's when Narcissa was still alive. Lucius had had to take down the pictures of just Narcissa because he would catch Draco staring at them for hours and then begin crying. Narcissa's death had come suddenly. Draco had loved his Mother so much and had missed her presence dearly. Lucius had also loved Narcissa; he would do anything for her. Narcissa had loved parks and every Sunday the whole Malfoy family would head out to the park near their home, which was the Surrey Park. Narcissa did not care if it was a Muggle park; she just loved seeing Draco's happy face. Lucius did too. Even though he was still a Death Eater he loved seeing Draco's happy face. It was a stupid idea to even become a Death Eater. Lucius paid for it dearly in life. Now Lucius was at the doorway that led into the dining room. He peeked his head through and noticed Draco was sitting at a chair at the end of he table, eating breakfast. Lucius walked over to him and sat down on the chair that was beside Draco.

Draco turned his head towards his Father and said "Morning Father."

"Morning Draco."

"Would Master Lucius be wanting anything for breakfast?" Dobby asked, appearing suddenly from out of nowhere.

"Yes I'll have a piece of toast." Lucius replied.

The elf left and went to go make the toast. Lucius would know Draco would be unhappy that he could not go to his friend's house but at least he would go to the park where Harry was, and maybe he and Draco would make friends.

"Draco, you are to come to me to the park today. After you are done having your breakfast go and get dressed in some Muggle clothes."

"Yes Father." Draco said with a nod. Draco's scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry jam were finished off in about five minutes. The elf brought out Lucius' piece of toast just as Draco was leaving. The elf walked over to the table and set down the piece of toast. It stood there waiting there to get more food for his Master or to be told to get on with his chores.

"That will be all Dobby." with that said Dobby turned and walked back to the kitchen. Lucius took a bite out of the toast and smiled today was going to be a good day.

xxxxx

Draco was all ready when Lucius came to his room. Draco was dressed in a pair of Levi jeans, a white shirt and his shoes were sneakers. Lucius was also dressed appropriately and had the picnic basket and the food inside of it. He also had the silver/green-patched blanket.

"Are we going on a picnic Father?"

"Yes Draco. Are you ready?" Lucius asked glancing at Draco.

"Yes, father." Draco replied.

Lucius and Draco then left the room and headed out of the house. Whenever Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco went to the park they would get a cab to drive them there. Lucius always had a supply of Muggle money handy if he needed it.

xxxxx

Lucius paid the cab driver and got out. He even gave a small tip. "Come, Draco." he said to his son.

Once they were outside Draco knew where they were, it was his Mother's favorite park. It brought back memories of his Mother, which only served to depress him. Lucius noticed this and bent down to look his son in the eye.

"I know it is hard to come back here, but there is someone I want you to meet." Lucius said pointing to Harry, who was sitting by his favorite spot. "You two could be the best of friends, he has had similar losses." Lucius explained to Draco.

"You mean he doesn't have a Mommy?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and he does not have a Daddy either." Lucius answered..

"He must feel so alone." thinking for a minute Draco added, "I want to be his bestest friend."

Lucius smiled, it was not often that his son was truly happy. He took Draco's hand into his and walked towards the tree Harry was sitting under. Lucius noticed Harry looked hurt, but that hurt melted into happiness when he saw Draco walking with Lucius.

"Harry, this is my son Draco. Draco, this is Harry." Lucius said introducing the two.

"Hi Harry." Draco said shyly.

"Hi Draco ." Harry replied. Harry looked at Draco. He had blonde hair that was slicked back and he wore jeans and a white shirt. He was a little bit taller then Harry. Harry stood up and shook Draco's hand.

"We can be best friends." Harry said to Draco beginning to grin happily.

Lucius smiled, he knew it was going to be a great day.

Notes- I am so sorry for updating so late. On a happier note I passed my final exams.


	7. Chapter 7

Something Different

Chapter Seven

The time between when Draco got to the park and lunch was filled with the two playing together. Lucius watched them play from his blanket. Personally Lucius had never seen Harry happy nor did he see Harry laugh. Currently Draco and Harry were on the swings. They were not swinging but talking to each other. Lucius wished he could hear what they were saying, but they looked so happy. Lucius had never either seen Draco happy since his Mother died. That had been an unfortunate event. This is what happened. Some devoted followers were trying to get their Lord back, when they decided to have a little sick fun. They had asked Nacarissa to come over to the Crabbe mansion. When she got there, they killed her. Lucius did not find out till a couple days later when the people that killed his wife asked Lucius where Nacarissa was. Then they replied they had killed her. Lucius had cried himself to sleep that night.

Harry was talking to Draco. It was fun to have someone to talk to, and they actually listened. Nobody ever listened to him. He was lonely, but now he had someone to talk to even share his secrets with. A friend. Most people would be like 'so', but this was Harry's first friend. Dudley had scared away all the people that he wanted to be friends with. Nobody wanted to be friends with Harry because of his cousin Dudley. The students feared Dudley and his gang of friends. The first day of school they had proclaimed that if anyone was friends with his freaky cousin they would be beat up. Everyone took this seriously because they had seen what the gang could do. Some of the kids recovered, some didn't. Harry continued to talk to Draco.

xxxxx

Lucius did not want to spoil the boys fun but it was time for lunch. Lunch today was sandwiches, fruit punch juice boxes, and chocolate chip cookies. When the boys were done Lucius spotted a man pushing a cart selling ice-cream. Ice cream was one of Draco's favorite treats. Lucius got up and walked over to the man selling ice cream and ordered two cones with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. Lucius wondered if Harry had ever had ice- cream before. Draco loved it. When he got back to the blanket where the boys were sitting he handed one cone to Draco and the other to Harry. Draco took his and started to lick it before it started to melt. Harry just looked at his like it was something that would explode anytime soon. Harry glanced at Lucius and Lucius nodded. Harry started to lick his cone. It tasted good nothing like he had never had before. He had never had had ice cream at the Dursleys. They only bought it for their 'perfect son'. Dudley would always make a big show whenever he had some because he knew Harry was not allowed any. Harry was envious of Dudley sometimes. The key word there sometimes. When Dudley fell down and scraped his knee, his parents would take him into the house and put a bandage on his knee. On the other hand for Harry it was quite the opposite, the Dursleys would tell him to put a bandage on himself then to go sit in the cupboard.

Harry was just about done his ice cream cone. When he was done he finally spoke.

" Thank you" Harry said in a quiet voice lacking confidence.

" Your welcome Harry" Lucius turned to Draco " why don't you and Harry play for a while I clean up"

" O.K. Father. Come on Harry I'll race you to the swings" Draco said as he was getting up to start to run to the said place.

Draco got up and walked over to where Harry was sitting and helped him up. Then they started to run to the swing set. It would have been fun if Harry had not fell down. Lucius rushed over to where Harry was lying. He saw blood gushing out of a wound on Harry's ankle. Lucius gasped who would do such a thing to such an innocent child? Who would do this period? Lucius decided the best thing to do was question Harry.

" What happened Harry?"

" I fell down the stairs" Harry replied obviously trying to hide the gasp of pain.

" Falling down the stairs would not cause something like this" Lucius said pointing to the cut on Harry's ankle.

Harry knew he had to tell the truth, but his Uncle had always told Harry if he told anyone what happened to him he would find Harry and give him the beating of his life. But Lucius seemed so concerned, like a parent.

" I didn't really fall down the stairs. My Uncle beat me up. He didn't know what he was doing and then he stuck the piece of glass in my ankle. He told me never to tell anyone" Harry now had tears streaming down his face. " Please don't tell anyone." Harry pushed down his sleeve and glanced at the time. He should have been home half an hour ago. " I have to go" Harry said with out looking at Lucius.

****

Author Notes- This is not my favorite chapter it took me a while to write. I hope you like it and I will update soon, before school starts :). I'm so happy with all the reviews I have got with this story. My only wish is to get to 100 reviews, one day with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Something Different

Chapter Eight

Warning- Some swearing in this chapter ( only one word), and mentions of child abuse.

Harry was walking home, he was limping. Nobody got out of their car to help the poor little abused boy. Harry looked very sick. His face was pale and he was so skinny. Harry hid all the bruises, with Dudley's castoffs. Dudley's clothes were huge, but they hid the bruises quite well. But not today Lucius had noticed his twisted ankle when he had fallen down. Why did he have to cry out in pain? Why? That was the question that was going through Harry's mind right now. Harry was at the corner of the street where the Dursleys lived. With a sigh Harry limped to the Dursley's home.

xxxxx

After the accident, that Harry had had at the park, he slipped quietly into the Dursley household. Checking to make sure that nobody was walking down the hallway. His eyes scanned the hallway. Good nobody was coming. Then Harry realized that it was quiet, a little bit too quiet. Harry checked in the living room. Nope they were not there. Upstairs. Nope. They were not anywhere to be found. Maybe they were in the kitchen. Yeah that was it, they were probably hiding in the kitchen, going to tell off Harry for going upstairs without 'their' permission. You see Harry had to permission to go anywhere in the house except for the bathroom, and the kitchen. He was also allowed in the garden shed to get the gardening tools for his chores. Those were the only places that Harry was allowed to go. Harry walked down the stairs very slowly, as not to hurt his ankle. After about five minutes Harry was down the stairs.

Harry started to walk to the kitchen. It was a longer trip then he remembered. He almost feel down with the pain in his ankle. He was halfway there, when he was too tired to go on. Harry feel into one of the Dursley's couches. He feel into a less then peaceful sleep.

xxxxxx

Harry woke up it seemed like he had slept for hours. But that would be impossible. The Dursleys were always interrupt in the night. It was usually Dudley. He always needed a bed time snack. Harry always heard him because of the sound coming down the stairs and the dust falling on his face. ' Where am I' Harry wondered to himself. He was in the Dursley's living room, laying down on one of the couches. He was not allowed in here, the Dursleys forbid it. Then Harry heard something. Voices. There were three voices.

None other then Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. Harry listened to their conversation.

" Do you think you made the deal Honey" Aunt Petunia asked.

" I think so. If I did maybe we could take a trip to somewhere hot maybe Hawaii"

" What about the brat?" Petunia questioned.

" We will leave him with Mrs. Figg, like we always do. Don't worry Honey every thing will work out. Now lets go into the kitchen and get some dessert."

Harry froze. They were heading to the kitchen that meant that they would have to go through the living room. He had to get out of here and quick. The footsteps were getting closer. A door opened and the Dursleys walked in. Then came the yelling.

" What the hell are you doing here Boy. You are not allowed to be in here. Now get out." Harry stood up and started to limp to his cupboard. The only place where he was wanted. The only place he could call his own the Cupboard under the stairs. After all even spiders needed company. Harry was slowly walking to the door that lead hall. When someone kicked him from behind. Harry turned around to see his Uncle grinning. Harry knew that smile. His Uncle was going to hurt him.

Harry realized that his cousin and Aunt had gone into the kitchen to eat their ice cream.

Another kick alerted him to what was happing. His Uncle was speaking to him, but he could not listen. It was like his sense of hearing was gone. All of a sudden there was a crunch and Harry know what it was. His glasses. Vernon kicked him again, and again until everything went black.

xxxxxx

Harry woke up with a start and noticed were he was. It was the cupboard under the stairs. Harry slowly sat up in his bed and tried to find his glasses, but they were not there. Then he remembered when his Uncle had broken them. That sound of his glasses was still in his mind. Harry checked the door to see if it was locked. It didn't budge. It was locked.

The phone rang.

Someone answered it. Then there were the murmurs of 'hmms' and 'yeses'. Then the person hung up the phone.

Footsteps going up the stairs. Then someone yelling from the top of the stairs. Harry could make out a little of the conversation. But Only a little.

xxxxxx

Upstairs Petunia went to go alert her husband with the good news. He had the deal. He was getting a big bonus for his efforts. That meant the three members of the Dursley family were going on a vacation and they were not taking Harry. They always left Harry with an old elderly neighbor of theirs , Mrs. Figg. Mrs. Figg only lived a few doors down

, and Harry was left with her often. Harry did not like her that much, the only good thing he liked was the fact that she fed him a lot of food. The bad thing was that the food was usually things Harry did not eat like cabbage stew. Another thing to not like her were the numerous cats that resided in her house. After her husband (1)died she got some cats to keep her company. Whenever Harry went over there. She would show him pictures of her cats to past to present. One person could only take so much of 'oh look at it its Fluffy'. Fluffy was apparently the one Mrs. Figg liked the most because she always talked about him. Fluffy(2) actually was an evil looking cat .

Petunia picked up the phone and dialed Mrs. Figg's number. There was a first ring then a second, then someone picked up.

" Hello" the voice asked.

" It's me Petunia Dursley."

" I knew you would be calling me. I heard Vernon talking with the neighbors"

" Oh. Getting to the point would you watch Harry for about a week and a half."

Mrs. Figg sighed. " I wished I could, but I got some important to do. you see I have to go visit my Grandchildren(3) in Scotland, and I leave tomorrow."

" Oh, well thanks" Petunia said with a sneer.

What was she to do? The trip was to be planned for the upcoming Friday. They were not going to take that little brat with them. Petunia would find a sitter if it was the last thing she did.

Authors Notes- Ok this should have been out last month. I still can't believe I got so many reviews. I still can't believe I got over a hundred reviews. A warning this chapter has not been beta read. Sorry for the long wait, it will never happen again. I promise.

. I don't know if it said anything about Mrs. Figg having a husband. So I invented one. It was better then having her at a cat show.

2. Think about it 'Fluffy'. Think first Harry Potter book.

3. With her made-up husband, she had one daughter, and this daughter had four kids. Mrs. Figg hasn't seen them till the last one was born.


	9. Chapter 9

Something Different

Chapter Nine

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Proof-Read and spell checked by Dragontalon666

Petunia Dursley was on her way to the grocery store to get some more ice cream. Dudley had finished the one pail that was already opened. Petunia put her right signal and then turned right. She then found a parking spot. Then proceeded to park the car. She got out of the car and took the key out of the ignition. She shut the door and then walked toward the store.

Meanwhile

Lucius paid the taxi driver, and got out of the car, with Draco in tow. The place that Lucius had got off was a grocery store. Why a grocery store? The reason was because he had promised Draco earlier he would get him some ice cream.

Picking up the pace, he and Draco passed the cars, and were in front of the entrance. Lucuis opened the door and Draco followed. When Lucuis got in he picked up a basket. They then headed in the direction of the freezers where the ice cream was stored. They got there in due time, being the fact that there was not much people there. After all it was around six o clock at night. Six was usually a time when most were sitting down to have supper, like a family.

' Wonder what Harry is doing right now' Lucuis thought to himself. They had to head down one more aisle. Then they turned right. Draco rushed forward and stopped before he got there. You see Draco loved ice cream. Lucius chuckled, and picked up his pace to catch up with his son. Once he got there, he opened one of the doors and grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Draco," The golden haired boy turned to face him, "come on lets go."

Lucius took the small boys' hand and headed to one of the cashiers. They were going great until a person and a shopping cart came out of nowhere. The person that had been pushing the cart was a woman that was in her forties. When she fell about a dozen papers with typed writing fell to the floor. Lucius picked one up and quickly scanned it. It read:

Need one babysitter  
For one eight year old boy  
This would be for about two weeks  
If interested please call 123-3454  
# 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey

'Interesting' Lucius thought to himself.

"Here is your paper Miss." Lucius said while handing the paper to Petunia.

Petunia put it in her purse. "Thanks." she said with a small hint of distaste.

"I was wondering, what is this boy's name" Lucius questioned rather eagerly. He had this thought that maybe this could be Harry's aunt.

"Harry" Petunia replied nearly hissing the name of her annoyance of a nephew. Lucius' eyes lit up, but then Harry was quite a common name.

"One more question, Miss what is his last name?"

"Potter" Petunia said rather confused that anyone would want to know about her little annoying nephew. To her Harry was better off dead.

Bingo, Lucius had found him, now the only part was to get this 'babysitting job'.

"Have you filled the job yet" Lucuis asked, his heart pounding. Maybe just maybe he could save the boy from a life that was filled of people that did not love him, and fill it with love.  
"Nope" Petunia shook her head, thought for a moment, then added, "Do you know of anyone who could fill the job?"

"Yes. If you don't mind a man filling the job, I will do it."

Petunia thought on this a long moment, then nodded her head and muttered a quiet 'thanks' before getting up and putting the things back into her cart. Before she went to checkout, she handed Lucius one of the papers, so that he would know the address. Lucius got himself off the floor and he too headed to the checkout along with Draco who had stood there the whole time. This had been interesting day, and possibly tomorrow was going to be better too.

xxxxx

It was early morning when Lucius decided to arrive at the Dursleys' home, it was perfectly fine by them. Lucius had phoned them before he had left. Lucius had not brought Draco this time, he thought it was best the boy sleep. Recently Draco had been tired, and had taken to have naps while at the Crabbe's. The cab came to a stop, Lucius then hurriedly unbuckled the seatbelt, and quickly paid the taxi driver. He then proceeded to gather his belongings and rushed out. He ran to the door and daintily rang the doorbell. A large sound could be heard coming toward the door. The door opened, revealing a rather overweight young boy. He wasn't much taller then Harry, but the differences were there. It seemed like the boy standing before him had more than his fair share of food, it was quite obvious with the differences in shape.

"You here to see my dad" the boy asked fearfully. Lucius nearly started laughing with the flushed appearance on the boy's face.

"Yes" Lucius said, barely containing his amusement.

"Please wait here." the boy said as he lead Lucius to a small living room, then walked as quickly as possible to gather his parents.

Lucius glanced around the room and his eyes settled on the many pictures of the boy that had opened the door. There were many of them. They were all of the same boy along with the lady he had bumped into at the grocery store, and another man he had not seen before. 'Probably Harry's' Uncle. ' Lucius thought to himself. All throughout the room there was no pictures of Harry, none at all. It was like his presence was erased completely, it was apparent that Harry's relatives did not care about him.

Suddenly, Lucius heard a faint whimper that broke the deafening silence of the room. It sounded someone was hurt, very badly.

'Where is that sound coming from? ' Lucius asked himself. He looked around and decided he could at least find the place came from. Lucuis got up, and began to walk about. He moved very silently, almost like he was walking on eggshells trying not to make any noise. Soon he heard another whimper, and knew he was getting closer. Lucius took about five more steps, then he heard another whimper. Lucius looked ahead and he saw a door in the wall beneath the stairs.

'A Cupboard beneath the stairs? How odd. ' He thought. It looked innocent enough maybe the Dursleys just stored sport equipment in there. The lock on the door and the flap on the bottom did not hold much promise to the sport idea. Lucius checked to see if someone was coming, but no one came. He quickly tip-toed over to the cupboard and unlocked the door. He then proceeded to open the door and gasped. Nothing could prepare him for what was behind that cupboard door.

xxxxx

Author Notes- Umm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I will try to get the next chapter out sooner this time. I don't know what to say. I never thought this idea would be so popular. I haven't updated in a long time, because I must admit I had gotten bored with the Potter verse. In this way I mean that nothing was original, but I have now come back. So here are my responses to my reviewers.


	10. Chapter 10

Something Different

Chapter Ten

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Proofread and edited by Dragontalon666

****

Warnings- Child Abuse!

Lucius gasped. He had thought that something was going on, but not of this extent. Lucius knew that all the signs were there, but he never thought that Harry was really abused. On the small cot, lay Harry. Harry had a pained look on his face, and was holding his side. It looked like Harry had gone through hell and back. Lucius cautiously moved foreword, and once again glanced behind his shoulder. He had this feeling that someone was watching him. To say the least it was very creepy. Lucius put his hands in his jeans pocket and felt around for his wand. It was a common saying around the wizarding world that you should always keep your wand with you, you may never know what will come up behind you. Lucius walked one more step, and breathed a sigh of relief, then he took another step, causing the floor to creak.

The sound made Harry shake himself awake. No matter how minuscule the sound, Harry heard it. Harry shot up and looked around with fear filled emerald eyes. These piercing eyes settled on Lucius, who was standing there, paralyzed with fear. What if that one noise had carried upstairs, and Harry's relatives heard? How long would Lucius have before he could get Harry away from this Hell?

"Why did you come?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. It was so soft that Lucius had to lean closer to hear him.

"I care about you Harry." Lucius said kindly, while he moved closer to the cupboard.

When Lucius got close enough that he was at the entrance of the cupboard, Harry was crying in fear and the sudden realization that he had a friend that cared for him like a father, " Nobody has ever said that to me" Harry said in between his heart wrenching sobs.

Lucius, was close to crying, he really felt for Harry. In the wizard world Harry was the sole survivor of one of the worst curses ever possible. The one word that was dreaded more then 'Lord Voldemort', Avada Kedavra. This is one of the most deadly of all the three unforgivable curses. If used it would kill the cursed person instantaneously. Harry's mother, and father had died that night protecting their love and joy, Harry. Harry was just a baby when this had happened; his whole life had changed in the blink of an eye. He no longer had parents, so the only place to place him away from the wizard world was at the Dursleys. Sure he was protected from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but he was not protected from his relatives.

"Do you want to keep anything Harry" Lucius asked in a soft consoling tone.

"Yes" Harry said. He picked up his small flat pillow, and grabbed something from it. Harry handed it to Lucius.

Not wasting time Lucius helped Harry get out of the small, stuffy cupboard. Once Harry was out Lucius got a better look at him. Harry did not have his glasses, but he had red marks near his eyes and nose. Harry fell down with a loud thump. Lucius picked him up and held him in his arms.

Footsteps came running down the stairs, and a red faced Mr. Dursley came barreling down the large staircase.

Lucius whipped out his wand, and pointed it right at Vernon. Vernon looked confused, he merely looked at it and laughed.

"Imp-" Lucius began, but then he looked down at Harry, who was very badly hurt. It would not help Harry in the slightest, after all the Imperius curse was not to be taken lightly. It was after all considered 'Dark Magic'. Lucius sighed and took the quickest route out, which was the front door. It was straight ahead and Lucius ran toward it with Harry held closely. He was there he opened the door, and ran down the street toward the park that he had first met Harry at.

xxxxx

Lucius was sitting one of the park benches with Harry. He was waiting for a cab that would take him close to Malfoy manor. Lucius would have chosen to apparat, but he did not want to scare Harry. It would have been faster, but Harry knew nothing of the Wizard world. The cab came to a stop, and Lucius picked up Harry and carried him to the cab. They were on their way to somewhere safer, Malfoy Manor to be exact.

xxxxx

Harry limped out of the vehicle followed by Lucius. Lucius did not like Harry walking by himself, but Harry had insisted that he was okay. Lucius was trying to help Harry limp up the long walkway to the large emerald front door. When they reached the top of a staircase before the doors, Lucius moved ahead of Harry and produced a key from his pocket that seemed otherworldly. It appeared to be silver, and had the name 'Malfoy' engraved in green in the middle with a Slytherin background stamped behind the green. The Malfoy name in the middle had numerous lines, showing the Malfoy family ever since time had begun. Every time there was a newborn the key would record the date of birth, who the parents were, and who that person was directly related too. Most of the time only Lucius's direct family was laid out on the key. Lucius put the key in the keyhole, and turned towards the right. Only a real Malfoy could open the door, it had been that way for many centuries. The door clicked, and like a computerized technology it opened. Lucius stepped ahead, and motioned for Harry to follow him. The door automatically closed as soon as the pair was a couple steps away from the door. As the pair walked several more steps, a loud pop was heard. Harry, who had been walking slowly behind Lucius, every so often would glance at the paintings on the walls of the hall. Most of them were of long gone ancestors, who's' memories and sprits were stored in paintings. Well not the unhappy ones that became ghosts. When Harry heard the sound he darted toward Lucius and grabbed onto his right leg. He took one look at the creature before him and tried to hide more behind Lucius.

" Master is back" Dobby spoke while looking at the floor.

"Yes Dobby" Lucius said, not in the mood for dealing with an annoying house elf.

"Is there something that Master wants before Dobby goes to attend to his duties" Dobby said in an overly thrilled voice.

"Two things. Is Draco awake? I also need you to prepare one of the spare rooms near my chambers." Lucius pointed to Harry, and Dobby nodded not wanting to question his Master.

" Master, Draco is not awake." Lucius breathed a sigh of relief, and waved his arms signifying that Dobby was to leave.

After that was said Dobby left with a small pop that echoed throughout the foyer. Lucius turned around, and Harry began to back up. Lucius was puzzled why was Harry doing this? It was worse then Lucius had suspected. Lucius walked slowly as not to scare Harry that he was going to hurt him. Harry was currently standing by the wall his gaze was on the floor. He was now shaking violently. Lucius knelt down on the cold tile floor before Harry and looked him in the eye. Harry looked straight into Lucius's gray eyes and didn't see the darkness and anger that his Uncle always had when Harry didn't do something the way his uncle wanted or didn't do it at all. It was something Harry had never seen before, it was of the lack of caring adults in his life.

Lucius softly put his hands oh Harry's chin, and pushed up so that he could see Harry in the eye. More tears were beginning to fall.

"What ever is the matter Harry?" Lucius said in a soft tone that was full of compassion. The tone made Harry shake even more, and then tears flowed along the sides of Harry's' face. Soon fresh tears were dripping off his face and hitting the ground.

"You are the only one who cares for me, and you shouldn't because I'm just a freak" with that done Harry put his arms around Lucius and cried. Lucius gasped was this was what his relatives told him? Lucius was amazed that Harry was still alive. There had to be one thing that was keeping him alive, no child could survive in these conditions without something to take away from the harsh reality they were stuck in. Suddenly a photo-shaped piece of paper fell out of Harry's pocket. It hit the ground with the picture side up. Lucius glanced down at it and gasped, it was a picture of Lily and James when they were still alive. Lily was pregnant with Harry, and had her arms by her side. James was standing proud and tall by his wife with his arms around Lily's belly. It was apparent that this picture was from a muggle camera, otherwise the people in the pictures would be moving. Lucius picked it up and handed it to Harry who put it back in his pocket. Lucius stood up and asked, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Harry smiled, his face still streaked with tears, and nodded. Lucius took his hand and they both headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Authors notes and notes to reviewers- So how was this chapter? Next chapter should be out sometime next week because I write it during my spare at school. So anyway thanks for all the reviews. They cheered me up at school when I was having a bad day.


	11. Chapter 11

Something Different

Chapter Eleven

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Lucius lead Harry down the long, winding hallway. Lucius kept on glancing back at Harry. Harry was at least a foot away from Lucius and kept his gaze upon the ground. ' Stupid Muggles' Lucius thought angrily as he watched Harry limp along. It appeared that Harry had been told that he should walk at least a foot away from someone who had power over him. Power to tell Harry what to do. Several minutes later they arrived at the kitchen, Lucius opened the door and waited for Harry. Harry increased his pace, and limped through the door quickly.

The kitchen was a sight to behold for larger then any muggle kitchen; numerous house elves were attending to their daily chores. Some were preparing the evening meal, while others were sweeping the floor, and other such tasks. Harry was awestruck by the creatures he say before him. He had seen Dobby earlier but he had been hiding close behind Lucius at the time.

Lucius lead Harry to the large table. Before they managed to get there he asked one of the house elf 's to make a snack of chocolate chip cookies and Grape juice. Soon a house elf came with along with the largest plate of cookies Harry had ever seen along with a large glass of grape juice.

" One question before we eat. What's your favorite color?" Lucius asked. Harry thought about it for a minute then answered with a simple " green."

xxxxx

After they finished the large snack Lucius lead Harry to the room that had been made for him. Lucius proceeded to climb up the large staircase with Harry following closely behind. Once they got up the stairs they took a right turn, and continued walking until they were at the end of the hallway. On the way there Harry spotted a cupboard that was just about the size of his old one. Lucius opened the door. A bright forest green was what greeted Harry. His eyes widened at the sight of the room, meant solely for his use. It was gigantic in comparison to his cupboard. The room had a large bed in the middle that was covered with a cream white comforter on either side of the large bed were beautiful lamps on top of side tables. The floor was covered with a gray carpet. On the left side of the room was a closet that covered the entire wall. On the right side of the room was a huge window that over looked the gardens that grew below in the courtyard in Spring.

"Do you like your new room?" Lucius was quite amused at how Harry kept on looking back and forth between Lucius and the beautiful room before him.

"I love it!" Harry replied overjoyed, he was happy that someone would do this for him. He had someone who cared for him; the one thing he wanted all his life was this one thing. Someone to have during the happy times, someone to lend a shoulder to cry on, to dry his tears, and comfort him.

xxxxxx

Night came quickly for Harry. He had spent the rest of the day exploring the Malfoy Mansion. The only room Harry was not allowed to go in was Lucius's drawing room. Harry knew he should heed to Lucius's warnings and stay away from that room. Truth be told Harry spent the whole time in the library.

Flashback: a few hours earlier.

__

"Here's the library." Lucius said as he gave Harry a little tour of the rooms around him. So far he had shown him where the kitchen was, the bathroom, his bedroom, Draco's room, and now the library.

Lucius opened the door and Harry followed. Harry looked around and was surprised by the numerous bookshelves crammed full of books. Near the end of the room there was a window that had a window seat. When Draco was younger often his Mother would sit him in his lap, and read stories to him.

"Do you like to read?" Lucius questioned, noticing Harry's glances around the room.

Harry nodded his head.

"Would you mind if you spent some time here today?" Lucius asked.

"I don't mind," Harry said slowly.

With that done Lucius took one look around and left Harry all alone in the library. Harry began to look at the books around the room. Most of them did not seem interesting to the eight year old. Then Harry found a book, well it was not a really a book but more a photo album.

Harry took it off the shelf and headed over to sit on the window seat. Once he got there he climbed up there, he then sat the book down on his lap. Harry ran his fingers along the front. It was made of a kind of leather and had the words my 'Hogwarts Years' on the front. Harry opened the album. His eyes were amazed because like the pictures in the numerous hallways these too moved. The first page was decorated in silver with a sort of crest in the background. On the first page there were numerous pictures of Lucius. There was one of playing some kind of sport, one of him sitting on a couch with another boy that had short black hair, and then one of him sitting at a table head bent and writing with a quill on what appeared to be some sort of exam.

Turning the page Harry noticed the header at the top read 'enemies'. There was only one picture on the whole page and was a picture of a group of people. There were five people who were sitting on steps. There were four boys, and one girl. On the top step the girl was in the middle with a boy with black hair and glasses on her right. On her left was a boy that had long hair that hung loosely to the side. On the next stair was a boy that looked like he did not want to be there, because he kept on glancing back and forth between the person beside him and the doorway. The person beside him looked more cheerful to be where he was. He had short soft brown hair, and sometimes if Harry stared at the picture the person behind the boy would mess up the boy's hair. Beside the boy was a stack of what appeared to be textbooks. For some odd reason they were all wearing the same thing. This was a black robe with a crest on the upper right hand corner.

The caption explaining who the people were read:

Top Row (left to right)- Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter

Front Row (left to right)- Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin

End Flashback

Currently Harry sat by the bedroom window staring out at the countless stars. Harry loved astronomy and knew what a lot of the constellations were called in the night sky. His liking of astronomy started when Dudley had gotten a book about the subject. Dudley who hated to read through the book at Harry one day when he was mad. Harry who was six at the time began to memorize the patterns of where the constellations were in the night sky. Often when he was kicked out of the Dursley's for whatever reason he would lay down on the ground and look up at the sky. The stars brought him hope, like someone cared.

"There's Sirius, the dog star, " Harry said happily. Sirius, that name felt familiar like it was someone he used to know a long time ago.

Harry crept back to the bed and climbed in but he could not fall to sleep. The cupboard at the Dursleys brought him much comfort. Then he remembered the small cupboard he had seen on the way to his room. Harry picked up his picture and climbed off the bed. Once Harry was off he proceeded to the door that lead to the hallway.

xxxxxx

It was morning, the suns rays lit up Lucius's green room. Lucius opened his eyes and glanced around. It felt like someone was here watching him.

Before Lucius got the chance to talk, a small voice came from the end of his bed." Father?" It said softly.

It was Draco; Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. Recently he had been getting threats from 'fellow' DeathEaters. Lucius got out of bed and walked to where Draco stood. Draco had on his silver and green pajamas. On his feet were slipper socks with little golden snitches on them. Something was wrong because Draco was usually cheerful in the morning, but today he sounded sad.

Lucius tilted his son's chin up and looked into his bright baby blue eyes (1). "What's Wrong?" Lucius questioned.

"I-I-I heard crying in the hallway" Draco stuttered out in between breaks for air. Obviously this had scared Draco, and Lucius didn't like when he was scared.

"Crying…" Lucius muttered softly under his breath so Draco did not hear. There was only Draco, Lucius, and Harry here. ' It must be Harry' He thought quietly. Lucius stood up and ran to Harry's bedroom. He pushed the door open and looked around. Not a soul was within the beautiful emerald room. The bed was made up and had not been slept in. Lucius opened the sliding closet door and looked to both sides. Harry was nowhere to be found. Lucius strode out of the room. 'Wait a minute Draco said he heard something in the hallway not the room at the end of the hallway' Lucius muttered to himself. Then Lucius realized Harry had slept in a cupboard for eight years, Harry probably felt safe in a cupboard.

Lucius headed over to the cupboard that was between his and Draco's rooms. When he arrived at the door he opened it. Harry lay on the bottom of the small cupboard asleep. In his small pale hands was the photograph that Harry had dropped yesterday. Lucius picked up one foot and put it down softly. Harry woke up fear filled emerald eyes stared at Lucius. Once Harry saw Lucius's face he muttered, "I'm sorry." Harry was sorry, but what did Harry do that was so wrong? 'Curse those Muggles to Hell and back! ' Lucius thought angrily to himself. There was no way this would go unnoticed Lucius would not let it. Lucius grabbed Harry's hand and put it in his. It was the start of a new day.

xxxxx

Draco was rather pleased at the fact that his friend had come over to stay with him. Draco would not be quiet about the countless things he could do now that he had someone to play with. The trio was currently sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast before they left for the trip that was planned for that day.

"We are to go to Diagon Ally today." Lucius said. Draco smiled at Harry and simply said, "We'll have a ton of fun."

xxxxx

Harry thought it was rather odd to be standing at a brick wall. It was not like it would magically open, but Harry did not know half of it. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans, and a green long sleeved shirt that covered up multiple bruises on his arms. Before they had left the manor, Lucius had cast a glamour charm. This was to hide the scar that was so famous in the wizard world. Lucius did not want anyone to recognize Harry, if they did Lucius was still amazed that such a young boy had gone through what must people would never go through. Lucius took out his wand, and Lucius noticed that Harry flinched. It was rather quick, but Lucius felt sad that Harry had gone through this. Lucius walked over to the brick wall that would be considered a dead end by any muggle that came across it. He tapped the bricks and the 'solid' brick wall began to move to both sides thus making a pathway.

"Wow!" Harry muttered under his breath. Lucius said, " come on".

Both boys hurried up their paces to get into the amazing place. Harry wished he had more eyes because ever where he looked there was something interesting to look at. The place that the trio were heading to was Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. Once they got there Lucius opened the door. The bell on the door ringed alerting Madam Malkin that she had customers. Sure enough she came rushing out from the back. She was wearing mauve robes, and looked to be about in her thirties. She was rather short and plump.

"Well, well come in." She said in a rather sweet voice.

"We are here to get some clothes for my son James." Lucius said pointing to Harry who trying to hide behind Draco. " He's rather shy." Lucius said as she noticed the witch's efforts to see Harry but it did not work because Harry would only hide more behind Draco. ' At least I did not say his name was Harry' Lucius thought to himself.

"Come this way." Madam Malkin said as she started to walk to a rack of clothes that had on the sign ' For five to ten year olds' above it.

"Do you like anything in particular?" Lucius questioned not knowing that all Harry ever had to wear was his cousin clothing. Harry shook his head and suddenly found the floor interesting. Lucius sighed and went to go get some stuff. If Harry wasn't going to do it he might as well do it. He looked through the section that was labeled shirts. He found a dark green shirt, a white shirt with a lion on the front, and a blue shirt with plaid stripes all over the front. Then Lucius headed over to the pants section, this was rather a difficult task The reason because Lucius did not know what size Harry wore. Lucius was happy when he found out that all the pants in the store would reduce to fit you. Lucius picked up a pair of black pants, white pants, and a dark green pair. Lucius then took Harry's hand and headed over to the changing rooms. Lucius waited until he was done with everything. He had told Harry if he liked something he could get it. Lucius thought that Harry might be a little apprehensive about spending Lucius's money, but Lucius did not care. He wanted his money to go to something worthwhile. Worthwhile a long time ago meant bailing convicted DeathEaters out of Azkaban. Not that it was done very often, but it could be done with a lot of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze Knuts. Whenever Voldemort wanted any of his really faithful DeathEaters out of Azkaban he would get all the others to donate money so they could free the DeathEater in jail.

The door opened and Harry stepped out the clothes on the hangers in his hands.

"So what do you like them?" Lucius questioned hoping that Harry would at least say something.

"I do, but you don't have to spend all this on me." Harry said quietly

"I don't, but I choose to now lets go pay for this and then go get some ice cream." Lucius walked over to the counter and Madam Malkin put the stuff in bags. Lucius paid while Harry looked at some socks that had little characters on them. Some had on little dragons, owls, and even golden snitches.

Just as Madam Malkin was about to ask Lucius for the money when Lucius said, " wait a minute."

Lucius walked over to where Harry was standing and knelt down to his level so he could see Harry directly in the eye.

"Do you want to get these?" Lucius said pointing to the socks that were in Harry's hands.

Harry nodded. "Which ones do you want?"

Harry looked over the socks and then held up two pairs of socks. They were the ones that had the little golden snitches, and the second one had little snowy owls. Before he got up Lucius walked over to the sock stand stood he picked out a pair of green socks with little tiny dragons on them. They were for Draco. ' He doesn't have this pair yet' Lucius thought to himself.

Lucius then headed to the counter with the three pairs of socks in his hand, to pay for all the purchases.

xxxxx

Harry, Draco, and Lucius were sitting at a round table at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream Parlor. They were sitting comfortably under a striped umbrella. Draco was having an ice-cream sundae as well as Harry too. Lucius was having a small ice-cream cone with one scoop of vanilla. Lucius had a dislike for ice cream, the only way he stood it was that Draco loved it.

"How's everyone?" Lucius questioned wanting to know if Harry was really comfortable in the wizarding world.

"Good." Harry said while looking down at his ice cream.

"That's good." Lucius responded.

In about ten minutes the trio was done their snack, and were heading to the Magical Menagerie. It was a place that sold strictly sold animals of all kinds. Owls screeched loudly from their cages, cats purred, and frogs crooked. All the different creatures in the place amazed Harry. Draco was looking at the owls. He was looking at an owl that had stony black eyes, and black fur.

Lucius was looking around, he looked surprised. Apparently what he was looking for wasn't here. Lucius was looking for something for Harry an owl perhaps. Nope of these owls would suit Harry at all. All of these owls were so unusual, Lucius wanted something like a snowy owl. There were none here, but there might be at Eyelops Owl Emporium. It wasn't far from here, and the boys looked interested. ' It will be okay to leave for only five minutes' Lucius thought to himself. Lucius walked over to where the two boys stood and told Draco that he was going to gone for a while. Draco agreed, and also to the fact that he was to watch Harry because Harry did not know Diagon Alley was well as Draco did.

Unknown Death Eater's P.O.V.

I watched Lucius walk out of the Magical Menagerie. This is my change to grab the boy and run. I look in and see Lucius's brat Draco standing there with the boy. He looks defensive enough, I mean he isn't is armed with a wand or anything like that. There is no way that this little brat knows any magic at all, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius had taught him a couple easy spells. Even if he did I am an adult wizard, and a child is nothing against me. I open the door, and try to look to see where I'm trying to go. I'm such a good actor; well I now know where my loyalties lie. They lie with my Lord, the Lord Voldemort. Anyways back to the task at hand, I walk over to the task at hand. I pretend to look over the owls to see which one I want. Draco turns around and looks at me. I can't tell if he recognizes me or not, but I can tell he doesn't like me. He moves Harry more away from me, and more towards him. I sigh, and continued 'looking' at the owls while out of the corner of my eye I watch them. It appears that Draco is telling Harry something.

"What do you think?" Draco asks.

"I like this place. I love animals" Harry responds.

I then make my move, I walk closer to the pair and when I get there I lean down and look Draco in the eye.

"Would you be Lucius Malfoy's son?" I asked in a soft tone.

Draco was apparently thinking he finally said, " Why do you want to know?"

"Well.." I began " I was just outside and I heard your Father call for you." This is just too easy, one of my easiest assignments yet.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked me.

I nod my head, and then Draco leaves but not before he tells Harry to stay where he is. I simile as I hear the door close, I can now get Potter and run. I advance on him, and he backs up. He doesn't realize that soon he will run out of room. I have almost got him, I take out my wand and whisper a binding charm. Thin robes come out of my wand they go to Harry, and tie up his arms and legs.

It would have gone perfect if Lucius might not have come back. When he got there he had his wand out and shouts "Expelliarmus." My wand flies out of my hand, and almost pegs an owl in the beak. Lucius walks over and picks up Harry who was on the floor. Lucius unties the bindings.

End P.O.V.

The DeathEater went flying crashing into a shelve that had different kinds of owls on top of it. The storeowner who was stocking inventory in the back came rushing out. The storeowner was a middle-aged man that had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey what is going on here?" The owner asked as he looked around at the mess that was before him. He then added, "I hope you guys were not fighting," The owner says as he saw the DeathEater over by the wall lying on his back trying to get up.

"Of course not," The DeathEater said sweetly.

"Well," the owner said as he took out his wand and waved it "At least you were not fighting." As the owner waved his hand everything went back to its proper place. "If you need anything, I'm out back." With that the owner headed back to do his inventory stocking.

"Father," came Draco's voice from the doorway.

Lucius took Harry's hand and led him over to where Draco stood. When he got there he took Draco's hand and then headed back to Eyelops Owl Emporium where Lucius had dashed off after paying for an owl. It was a snowy owl just like Lucius had wanted to get. ' I hope he likes it' Lucius thought to himself as he looked down at Harry who was staring at the ground. They took a right and were standing in the store where one of the assistants handed Lucius the cage that the owl was in. Lucius thanked them and began to head back home. Lucius didn't even hear that whispered voice, that one word that would change everything, that one word, Imperio.

xxxxx

Draco was sitting in the living room with Harry. They were playing a game of chess. Draco had opted for regular chess because Draco thought that it would scare Harry. Draco sighed and moved his pawn foreword one space. Harry who was confused on how to play moved his nearest piece, which was his knight, this left his king open for an attack.

"Checkmate," Draco said while watching Harry's expression.

"What happened?" Harry asked confused still not knowing how to play.

"You just lost," Draco explained.

"Oh," Harry said looking down at the board. "I wish I could play really good." Harry

muttered not sure if Draco had heard him or not.

"How about I get my Dad, He knows how to play really good. Plus he is the one that taught me how to play." Draco said joyfully. He jumped off the chair and ran out the door towards Lucius's chambers.

Harry sat waiting for Draco to return. He looked around the room and saw multiple pictures of Draco and his Father together. 'I wonder where Draco's Mother is' Harry wondered to himself not having seen the woman before.

Footsteps alerted Harry, and Harry looked at the doorway and saw Lucius standing there. Lucius picked up his feet and walked over to where Harry was sitting. "So you want to learn how to play chess?" Lucius questioned as he pulled out a chair to sit on. Harry nodded.

"Okay, first choose a color." Lucius said as he gestured toward the board. Harry chose the black color and set up his pieces in their places.

Curious of why Harry choose black Lucius asked, "Why did you pick the black pieces?"

"It represents of what I'm which is nothing. White is for someone like you." Harry stated.

"Well then," Lucius stated trying to get that fact that Harry didn't think much of himself away from his mind and into the dark corners that held his worst memories. "Let's begin."

xxxxxx

Lucius was tucking Draco in. He pulled the covers over Draco and sat on the bed. Draco was silent for some reason. "Is there anything the matter?" Lucius questioned knowing that there had to be something up or Draco wouldn't be this quiet.

"I don't feel well." Draco said in a quiet voice that lacked Draco's usual tone of cheerfulness.

"Well then I think you should get some rest, good night Draco." Lucius said as he got up to walk towards his chambers to go to sleep for the night.

xxxxx

__

"You're late again boy," came Uncle Vernon's voice from the top of the stairs. Harry looked down at the ground knowing the rules not to say anything when he was in trouble. Uncle Vernon came down the stairs. Once he got there, he picked up Harry and through him hard onto the ground. Harry cried out and begged for his uncle to stop but he would not listen.

Harry woke up with sweat on his brow. He glanced around and remembered he was at Lucius's and not at the Dursleys. Harry put his head down on the pillow, and tried to get back to his sleep but to no avail did it work. Harry sighed and got off the bed. He then walked over to the door. Once he got there he opened the door, turning the knob very slowly. The door opened and Harry walked into the hallway and ran toward Lucius's room. 'I will be safe there, Lucius will protect me. ' Little did Harry know how wrong he was.

Once he got to Lucius's room he opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around and spotted the bed he rushed over and when he got he got there he climbed on top of it. Sighing Harry lied down and began to drift off to sleep. Harry felt safe around Lucius after all he was the one that saved him from his dismal life at the Dursleys. Lucius gave Harry a ray of hope. It was a tiny ray but to Harry it was something else; it was something he hadn't experienced before it was caring adults. Sure Harry went to school but his teachers could only do so much for him. Countless times he had to explain to his teachers that everything was going great at home and he was loved. Harry always wanted to say the opposite but he felt like he was doing the right thing. Lucius turned and bumped into Harry by accident. Harry fell off the bed and landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. Lucius opened his smoky gray eyes and looked around it was then he spotted Harry on the floor curled up in a ball sleeping. 'Tell him to leave' said voice inside his head ordered.

"Harry you are not wanted here! Go now!" Lucius screamed he then raised his fist and then punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry stood up quickly ignoring his pounding head. 'I'm not wanted here, it was all a joke. ' Harry thought to himself tears steaming down his face. Harry ran down the stairs and then ran toward the front door. He was going back to the Dursleys.

Authors Notes- This is my longest chapter ever. It is ten pages long and it took a long time to get it out. Sorry for the sudden plot change but I need it there for what will happen. Don't worry he won't be there long. Sorry about the long wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Draco could not sleep. This had happened frequently this week. At first Draco would wake up suddenly and was then able to get back to sleep. Over the course of the week when Draco woke up he would not get to back sleep. Taking his only resource Draco headed to the library. He would of gone to his Father's room, but recently Draco's Father seemed to have something on his mind. Draco jumped off the bed and paded silently to his bedroom door. He opened it silently and crept softly down to the library. He got there in no time because it was only a couple doors away. Draco opened the massive door and walked up to one of the bookshelves and from the bottom shelve he picked a random book. Draco took the book and headed over to the window seat. He quickly walked over to the window seat and the sat down when he got there. He opened the book and noticed the title. The book was called famous witches and wizards throughout history. Yawning Draco turned the page. Draco was surprised of what he saw. There was a picture of Harry of when he was younger. His parents were side by side and were looking at Harry. The caption below the picture said Harry Potter A.K.A. the Boy Who lived.

Draco scanned the short biography on Harry, it read

__

In the wizarding world there used to be an evil force called DeathEaters, they followed a very malicious Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort. Voldmert did killed those who got in his way and killed others for 'fun'. On October 31 Voldemort went to Grodic's Hollow to kill James and Lily Potter. Voldmort first killed Jams. Lily was upstairs with baby Harry. Lily pleaded with Voldmort but to no avail did it work, he turned his wand on her. She was dead in seconds, then Voldemort turned his wand onto baby Harry who was giggling. Voldmort said the curse but for some reason the curse reflected off Harry like a mirror and instead hit Voldmort dead on. He was supposedly killed, but still no one knows for sure if he is dead, or if he isn't.

Draco looked at the picture again and confirmed that it was the Harry Potter that was staying in their house at this very moment. Why didn't Harry say anything? Or did he even know? Draco could remember a long time ago when his Mother was alive and his Father had came home in his black robes that Draco saw him wear often.

Flashback: Draco, aged 2 years.

__

Draco was sitting on his Mother's lap. His Mother's blonde hair was pulled back loosely into a ponytail. In his Mother's hands was a red hardcover book with the title 'Fairy tales for young wizards and witches' written on it in bold white letters. On the front there was a picture of a young witch that had a red robe on. The pages were dog-eared with age. Draco loved this book. On days where his Father left to go to work or go to some type of meeting Draco and his Mother would spend the whole day together. Sometimes they would visit their friends the Crabbes and Gyoles, sometimes they would go out shopping at Diagon Alley, and not as often but if Draco was well behaved they would got to Surry Park.

The front door was Flung open with such great force it shook the house, and was slammed shut shortly after. Draco knew his Father was angry but the question was what it was that had him so angry? Draco slid closer to his Mother, and Narcarissa, sensing Draco's uneasiness, set the book she was holding down on the table before her and drew her son closer to her. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and then toward the library. Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to see his Father when he was angry.

The door opened and Lucius stalked in. 'Hello Nacarissa, and hello Draco.' Lucius said as he set down what appeared to be a black briefcase.

'Good evening.' Nacarissa stated quietly.

'Oh it isn't,' Lucius said slowly turning his eyes toward the floor.

'Why is that?' Nacarissa questioned.

Lucius motioned his arm toward the door and simply said 'A word if you please?' Nacarissa nodded and the pair headed out the door. That left Draco to wander around the library. First he tried looking for a book to read but that was a fruitless attempt. For the two year old could not read and none of the books interested him. Taking his second choice of keeping himself entertained he walked over to the door and put his ear right up close. Sure it would be considered eavesdropping but did 2 year old Draco know about that concept? Nope.

'It is the anniversary of that day.' Draco heard his father say. Cruelness lined his voice. What was so bad about this day? It was after all only October thirty first and to Draco it was the best day of the year. It was Halloween, the day he was to go to the Crabbe's and have a party. This would be his first grown up party and Draco was excited.

Draco leaned closer to the door and heard that name. It was spoken in whispers when he went to Knockturn Alley, Draco didn't know what made this boy so special but for some reason Draco thought it would be nice to be him. Little did Draco know how wrong he was. For at two years old Harry was living a life that most would never think the boy who lived ever have.

Instead of putting Harry with a wizarding family where he would be treated like part of the family Dumbledore placed Harry at the Dursleys. He said it is a wise move saying that 'The blood of his relatives would protect him.' But who would protect Harry from his relatives?

The door opened suddenly and his parents came in.

'Time to go Draco,' Nacarissa said as she came in after her husband.

End Flashback

'Draco, Draco, Draco.' A voice said. Draco looked around and could see nothing. Draco began to get off the window seat but was grabbed from behind by a figure all dressed in black. His hood flew revealing...

'Uncle,' Draco gasped and then took a breath, 'Serverus.' Draco stuttered.

xxxxx

Harry ran for a long time. He wanted to get away from the Malfoy manor quickly as possible no matter what, and if it meant going back to the Dursleys, so be it. Harry had slowed down when he was a few blocks from the Malfoy house. Harry kicked a pebble and sighed. He certainly felt safe around Lucuis and Draco but knew that the trust that he had in Lucius was broken between them now. Harry looked around and recognized where he was, he was in the park where he had met Lucius, the place that helped his dreams come true, and the place where he made his first friend. Making friends with Draco was one of the better things that happened in his life. In a life where his home life wasn't great and where he was considered the worst person on the planet the day that Lucius befriended him was the best day ever in Harry's opinion. Whenever he went to the park he felt safer then ever before. The only reason being is because Lucius was there. Harry went over to the tree that was his favorite spot in the whole park, this is also where he would often meet Lucius before he began living at Lucius's house. Harry sighed again and looked at the tree that shot up into the sky. It was a huge oak tree that had been there was long as Harry could remember. Harry looked up at the stars finding his favorite star which was Sirius, Harry sighed and continued to looked at the bright star shining in the sky.

Remembering that his relatives were going on a trip to Hawaii, Harry curled up in a ball a began to drift off to sleep.

Authors notes- I'm glad this is going well. This update was faster then usual because I had a four day weekend. Next update I don't know when it will be but I'll try to make it as fast as this update. On another note I have watched the Chamber of Secrets movie again and have noticed something. In the scene with Hagrid's hut when Lucius comes into the hut his hair is in a ponytail with a black bow, it was so kawaii . Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. So here is my notes to reviewers:


	13. Chapter 13

Something Different

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Thirteen

Draco looked up nervously at his Uncle. For some odd reason he didn't seem like the same kind (1) person that Draco knew. Serverus's black eyes were clouded and held no emotion. It didn't seem right. It was like someone had replaced his Uncle with a mindless clone. There was only one problem, it wasn't fooling Draco. They turned a corner and found themselves going down a set of stairs that lead to the once dungeon of Malfoy Manor. It was last used in the early nineteen hundreds but served now as storage for all the things that Lucius didn't want the Ministry to find. Most of these things were considered illegal and banned. The only reason Lucius had them was because the Dark Lord had told him to keep them safe for him. Draco shivered, it was colder down here then he remembered. The last time he was down here was when a group of deatheaters came over for a meeting and somehow Draco tiptoed downstairs without anyone noticing. This was quite a feat considering the many curses, jinxes, and hexes that were put down there from Malfoy ancestors . Serverus took out his wand and suddenly another room appeared. It was a small room with torches being the only light. In the center of the room was a small table with four chairs surrounding the table.

"Finally Severus." A voice said walking out from one of the corners. "You do have the boy?" The man asked walking closer toward the pair. Draco was standing there, frozen in place. When suddenly he was pushed forwards, he then tripped onto the ground and fell face first onto the hard stone floor. Draco could hear footsteps as he tried to get up but soon the footsteps stopped and he was pulled off the ground roughly. The person picked him up and carried him over to the chair and set him down on it . The man was on Draco's right and Severus to his left there was no way to escape. Absolutely no way.

The man grabbed Draco's chin and forced Draco to look him in the eye, "I have a few questions for you." The man stated taking out a vial from his robes pocket. He shook it a little and then smirked. "I don't want to use this," he held the vial closer to Draco, "so I think it will be best to answer my questions without having to force you." Draco gulped and then slowly nodded.

The man took out a piece of parchment, a bottle of black ink, and a quill. He gave a smile and said "let's begin. "First we'll start with a simple question. What is your name?"

"Full name?" Draco asked. The man didn't give a verbal reply, only nodded. "Draco Alexander Malfoy." The man picked up his quill dipped it in ink and wrote Draco's answer on the parchment.

"Okay well answered you deserve a reward," the man reached toward the table and took out something small out of a glass container. The man handed the object to Draco. Draco took it and looked at it. It was chocolate frog, something that he hadn't had for a long time. Why was this person trying to be so nice?

"Thank-You." Draco said confused if he should trust this man.

"Next question. Is your Mother dead or alive?" Why was this man asking him such personal questions. At the mention of his mother Draco began to cry. His mother wasn't mentioned around the manor much but Draco knew that the house elves talked about it when they had their breaks. This was the time that they thought no one was listening.

Mad at the lack of response the man raised his voice, "Is your mother dead or alive." This made Draco cry even more but still no response.

The man took a hold of Draco and shook him until Draco was becoming dizzy. "Do I have an answer now?" The man snarled as Draco tried to focus on the man. Draco nodded. "She is d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dead." Draco stuttered out between his sobs.

"That's too bad." The man stated running his fingers along the wood grain of the table. "Now the last question? Now this is the hardest one. Do you know a boy named Harry?" Why did this man want to know about Harry? Draco stayed quiet. Harry was such a good friend. When Draco found that he and Harry had so much in common he felt a connection with him. It wasn't like with Crabbe and Gyole this was different.

Annoyed the man grabbed Draco and lifted him off the chair. Snape suddenly got up and left the room.

"I asked you if you know a Harry ," the man said shaking Draco. Draco only shook his head. "Fine then your giving me silence, I'll give you silence!" With that done the man tossed Draco to the stone floor roughly.

Harry woke up suddenly. It was that dream again. All that Harry could remember was a flash of green light and two screams. Harry looked around the dark park. It was a lot scarier here now that it was dark out. Harry deciding to stretch his got out from under the tree. He knew where he was headed to, the swings. They held so many good memories. Harry climbed onto the swing and pumped his legs back and forth. There was a loud popping sound, and Harry turned around to look there was nothing there. Harry continued on the swing. He never did notice the figure coming closer to him.

Draco opened his eyes not knowing why he was on the floor. He looked around and noticed that the man and Snape were no where to be found. Sighing Draco tried to get up. It didn't work. He tried again but it still didn't work. That was then when Draco looked up to the wall and saw the chains that ran down to his arms and bound them.

"Well, Well little Draco is awake," a voice said as it came in from the secret entrance.

The man walked over to Draco and knelt down so he was at his level. He lifted Draco's chin and looked into his eyes. "For not answering my question you are going to receive punishment," the man raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Crucio!"

1- To Draco Snape is a kind person after all he is his uncle. The way Snape acts at Hogwarts Draco has never seen that side of him. It is quite surprising for Draco to see Snape act the way he is.

Author's notes- Quite a cliffhanger I'm so sorry. Poor Draco :( . I can't wait till Tuesday because I'm going on my band/choir trip to Minneapolis.


	14. Chapter 14

Something Different

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Fourteen

Lucius got up and walked over to the window that overlooked the patio, was unable to sleep. He couldn't remember what had happened but he vaguely remembered telling someone that they were not wanted here. It must have been a dream, Lucius wouldn't have told someone to leave. There was but one exception to that rule, Death Eaters. Death Eaters were one of his most despised people on his list. The Dark Mark on Lucius's left arm felt like torture to him whenever he gazed upon it, he hated himself, and what he had become, a murderer. This is what had killed his wife. His life had changed over night for he had to learn how to take care of his young son (1). Lucius took time off work at the Ministry (2) to mourn his loss. Draco didn't understand what had happened, and would constantly ask Lucius when his Mother was coming back.

Flashback

Draco peeked his head into the drawing room. Lucius was sitting at the elegant oak desk that was by the window, bending over a piece of parchment, scribbling away.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, setting down his quill and motioning for Draco to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Draco climbed onto the chair and sat down. "I just have to finished this one paragraph." Lucius said picking up his quill. Draco nodded he was used to this, used to his Father spending a lot of time in this room. Draco looked around the room. Beside the desk was a file cabinet that had a powerful locking charm, Draco supposed it held discreet information, or materials that his Father did not want the Ministry to find. On the floor in front of the desk was a huge area rug with intricate designs on the border.

Soon a black owl came through the open window and landed gracefully on the desk. Lucius folded the piece of parchment, put in an envelope, and then sealed it with the Malfoy crest (3). He then tied it to the owl's leg, told it some directions and watched it take off into the distance. Once it was gone he turned to Draco.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Lucius asked, while putting his quill and ink away.

"When is Mummy coming back?" Draco asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

Lucius sighed; he knew that this was going to come up one day. When he had heard of Nacrassia's death he had told Draco that his Mother had went on a long trip, that was a year ago, now Lucius was due back at the Ministry, and it was time for Draco to learn how to read and write. Also to be with people his own age.

"She isn't coming back Draco." Lucius stated trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. He got off the chair and looked out the window. He turned around, "she's flying with the angels," Lucius pointed up, "in heaven."

Lucius went back to his chair.

"So that means she isn't coming back?" Draco asked quietly.

"I wouldn't say that," Lucius put his right hand on his chest, "she is with us just not physically, but in here." He slid his hand down to where his heart was.

End flashback

Lucius deciding not to go back to bed just yet walked down the hallway to Draco's room

He opened the door, and walked quietly over to the bed. He took the covers off the bed, and Draco wasn't there. 'Maybe he is in Harry's room.' Lucius thought knowing that the two got along rather well. It had been so long since Draco had warmed up to someone so quickly, matter of fact Lucius couldn't remember when Draco had openly trusted an individual so quickly. Lucius was quite worried that Dumbledore and his followers (4) were scouring the whole wizarding world for Harry. Lucius knew that there was charms that went off if Harry was forcibly taken out of Privet drive by anybody other then his relatives. Lucius had grown quite attached to Harry's presence around the house, and Draco had never been happier. Lucius remembered only seeing Draco this happy when he was with his Mother when she was still alive. Lucius got out of bed and stalked off to his son's room. In no time he got there, and opened the door quickly but quietly. As to not wake up the sleeping boy that Lucius thought would be there. He went over to the bed, where the green comforter was in a huge heap. He scooped up the covers to check if Draco was under them. Draco was nowhere to be found.

Lucuis sighed and headed off in the direction of Harry's room. With a feeling of dread that his son and Harry were gone forever, Lucius cautiously opened the door. His silver eyes landed on the large bed that was in the center of the room, there was only an imprint of someone being on the bed for about an hour. Lucius briefly checked the room's contents, and not one sign of any of the boys. Lucius not wanting to return to bed went to the library, once there he ordered a house elf to bring him a glass of red wine. The house elf came back in a couple minutes, with a silver tray.

Lucius took a sip of the wine, favoring the taste of it. He remembered how Draco had always wanted to taste wine, and the one time Lucius had given him a sip, Draco didn't like it.

'Lucius' a voice called back from the deep corridors of his mind. Lucius recognized that voice slightly; after all he was acquainted with a lot of Death Eaters. When he was going to school most of his school buddies turned out to be Death Eaters, Lucius still couldn't believe that Snape had become a Death Eater too. Snape did have an interest in the Dark Arts, had a great knowledge of potions, and never was that popular. Lucius still trusted Snape; after all he was Draco's unofficial uncle (1).

Pain, uncontrollable pain, shot through Draco's veins like an electrical current. Draco couldn't help but scream, it was too hard to keep to himself. A loud chuckle was heard, the wand was lowered, and the curse stopped.

"I don't want you dead, I think I'll eventually bring it out of you. After all I am a torture expert." The man waved his wand, a plate piled with pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs appeared before Draco. Draco's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious looking food. After all he hadn't eaten since last night, and that was a long time ago to the small child.

Noticing Draco's gazes toward the food the man said, "You can't eat, until you tell me if you know a Harry Potter?" Draco sighed, he was so hungry. Well maybe he could lie just this once. "I do, but I only just recently met him at Diagon Alley." The man scoffed at Draco's answer, he took his wand out again, and pointed it at Draco. Was he going to put him under the Cruciatus Curse again? Draco was sure his body couldn't take another round of all that pain; Draco just knew if the curse was to be put on him again, he would openly admit he knew Harry Potter.

The man waved his wand, and the bindings unfastened themselves off Draco's arms, and legs. Draco dropped to the floor with a great thud. The man pocketed his wand, and turned around to talk to Draco. "You will have thirty minutes to eat, and stretch, then it is back to the wall." The man turned around and he was gone. Sighing Draco settled down to eat his breakfast.

xxxxxx

Harry woke up, feeling very groggy. The park really wasn't the best place to sleep for a child, but unfortunately Harry had to make do. He got up and walked over to the small play area, which had a sand box, a couple benches, and a jungle gym. He took a seat at one of the benches, and watched the people down the street going about their normal routines. Harry noticed that there were very few people in the park at this time at day, there was a young mother pushing a stroller, a young girl with her father walking a small puppy, and a male dressed in all black that was hanging around a tree. Harry felt like that man was a lot of trouble, and Harry never did know how right he was, the man standing by the tree was a Death Eater. Harry sighed, and started to think abut weather or not eating leaves from the trees would be good for him. That was when Harry noticed his elderly eccentric neighbor, Mrs. Figg. She was wearing a dress that clearly showed it's age, by the many patched holes. On her feet were flat walking shoes, and clasped in her hand was a black leash, that was attached to a white collar. The wearing of the collar was a white cat; 'Fluffy' Harry recalled being the name. She walked over to the bench nearest Harry, and sat down. She put Fluffy on her lap, and Harry could tell that the cat relished all the attention he got. The young mother that was pushing the cart had taken a break, and was sitting at the same bench as Mrs. Figg. The man all dressed in black Harry noticed hadn't moved since he had woken up.

Suddenly the man began walking toward Harry. There was a loud pop, and completely out of nowhere came a man. He landed on the grass, and quickly drew out what appeared to be a stick.

"I won't let you take him," the man breathed out in a ragged fashion. He slowly got up, and walked over to where Harry was standing. Soon he was standing right in front of Harry, shielding him from this strange man.

"You can't protect him Black! How did you got out of Azkaban?" The black clothed man spat out. Black just gave the man a cocky look, "that is me and Dumbledore to know, and for you to never know." (5)

"I couldn't all those years ago, but now I can." The black clothed man raised his stick, and shot a ball of pink light toward this 'Black' character. Black raised is stick, and shot a blue glow at the black clothed man. The man fell to the ground; the stick he had held flew out of his hands and landed in the baby's stroller. Black turned round, and quickly grabbed Harry. All of a sudden there was a light pop and they were gone. Arabella Figg got off the bench, and began to walk back to her home, she was smiling, after all she had accomplished her mission, she had helped protect Harry.

1- Well for some odd reason I see Lucius as the person who would have Narcissa or house elves raise his son. So after Narcissa was dead he decided that it would be a better idea to get to know his son.

2- Does he have a Ministry job, well he does now. Lets just say he now corresponds with his work.

3- Every family seems to have a crest of some sort, so I just put that part in.

4- Well Dumbledore would probably be shocked that Harry was gone from the safety of Privet Drive, and start looking for him.

5- I know unbelievable right, how he got out will be explained in later chapters. Hint Dumbledore had a part in it.


	15. Chapter 15

Something Different

Chapter 15

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Proofread by Dragontalon666

Attn: This chapter is dedicated to Harry's Birthday. Happy birthday Harry!

Harry and Sirius landed in a small office like environment. Harry stood up, and looked around. It was the oddest office he had ever been in. There were pictures scattered all over the walls, under each one there was a caption done on a piece of gold. Harry thought he was imaging something, for the people in the pictures were moving around.

"Sirius," came an old croaky voice from a raised platform, where a large desk sat. All around was bookshelves. The oddest part was the brightly colored bird, which was perched upon the desk. "I see you made it in time," an elderly man with a long white beard, and wearing mauve robes, padded down the steps to where the pair stood.

"And this must be young Harry." He stated getting closer to the pair. How did this man know his name? The bird that was perched on the desk, got off, and flew over to Harry, then settled himself on Harry's shoulder.

"I see, that Fawkes has taken a liking to you," the elderly man stated, quite amused.  
The man was now in front of the two, "you are just as I remember you. You look just like your Father," he gave Harry's hair a pat, "but you have your Mother's eyes." Harry hated to ask any questions but he wanted to know, he had to know. "Excuse me sir, but did you know my parents?" Harry kept his gaze down towards the floor. "Oh yes, brightest people I've ever known, now let's settle down, in these comfy chairs." Harry looked at the spot they were standing on, there were no chairs, just a ragged looking rug with a insignia of a lion, a snake with it's tongue sticking out, a badger, and a raven. On the top, a banner read 'Hogwarts, on the bottom was the words

Draco dormiens nanquam titillandus. The man took out a stick, and waved it, three chairs came completely out of nowhere, Harry climbed onto the one closest to him. "Now for introductions, my name is Ablus Dumbledore, and this," he pointed to the shabbily dressed man sitting in the chair next to him, "is Sirius Black." Harry nodded; these men seemed interesting, and almost familiar, a little bit too familiar. A knock sounded from the door, "come in!" Dumbledore yelled.

In walked a man all dressed in all black, his hair hung in strands by his face.  
"Good afternoon Head Master." The man curtly said, walking over to the where the trio sat.

"Good Afternoon Serverus, how is the teaching going?" Albus waved his wand, and another chair magically appeared right beside Harry. "Come sit." Serverus walked over, and sat down on the chair.

Serverus's black eyes settled on Sirius, "so Black is here, I never knew you took murderers out of Askaban."

"Now, now, Serverus we have discussed this many times, I did it because I needed someone to get young Harry, also Peter has been caught alive, and is going into court next week."

"I know," Serverus rudely replied.

Harry squirmed in his chair, causing one of his old cuts to reopen. Harry couldn't help but he cried out in pain. All eyes were on him, "I thought I just saw a spider." Harry quickly replied, making up a quick reply. The truth was Harry was used to spiders, they were in great abundance in his cupboard.

"I don't believe you Potter." Serverus declared, he got up and walked over to Harry's chair. Harry sank back into the chair as he noticed Serverus's menacing figure coming towards him. All of a sudden Harry broke out, he had now curled up into a ball, and was yelling. "No please stop! Please I'll be good! I don't want to go back into the cupboard it's dark and scary in there!" Serverus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry I'm not going to hurt you," Serverus said to him softly, kneeling down to look at the boy. Five minutes later Harry had finally calmed down, and was sipping a glass of tea under the careful watch of Sirius. Dumbledore had business he had to attend to, and Serverus had class. "How could I do this to you, how could we leave you with them bloody Muggles," Sirius softly muttered under his breath, unfortunately Harry heard. "What did you say Mr. Black?" Harry asked. "Harry," Sirius looked his godson in the eye, "call me Padfoot." Padfoot that name, it seemed almost linked to something.

Flashback

Harry had been kicked out of the Dursleys again. Unfortunately the young six year old was used to this. Harry looked up at the night sky, the stars were really beautiful tonight, Harry sat for a moment mesmerized by the canvas of stars before him. He quickly located his favorite star, Sirius, the Dog Star. "Some day, I know you will come and rescue me." Harry closed his eyes, "whenever that day comes, I just hope my angel will be kind."

End Flashback

Serverus was sitting at his desk marking papers. He scowled and wrote a huge F on the paper. Seriously where did these people get these answers? His office door opened, and in strode Dumbledore. He sat down in the chair that was in front of Serverus' desk that was usually reserved for students.

Serverus went to work marking the last paper, this one was a tad better, Serverus gave it a D. Serverus put away his red ink, and quill. He turned to Dumbledore, "what can I do for you?"

"I need a calming potion, and a weak truth potion. " Dumbledore eyes glanced over to the bookshelves behind Serverus which held many potions. Serverus stood up, grabbed a couple bottles off the shelf, and he handed them to Dumbledore.

"These are for the Potter boy aren't they?" Serverus asked. "Yes, Sirius and I think that he may have been abused, you say he has been living with Lucius for the last couple of days?"

Serverus nodded. "Last time we checked Lucius was an active Death Eater."

"He stopped being one after his wife died," Serverus said, standing up for his best friend, the only friend that he ever had during his school years.

"I know that." "If you wanted to know, I'd say it was those Muggles that he lives with."

Dumbledore stood up, "Well I'm not taking your word for it, but I'll be visiting the Dursleys. Thanks for the potions." Without another word Dumbledore left the puzzled Snape to his work.

Authors Notes- Quick Update, I hope everyone liked this chapter. The Malfoy guys will be returning in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Something Different

Chapter Sixteen

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Snape loathed what he had became after the fall of his once worshiped lord, Voldemort. He had become a spy for Dumbledore. He hated being away from his dungeons that he brought so much comfort in, but the thing he missed the most was being away from Draco. Most of the time the missions that he went on required him to have zero contact because the owl may get intercepted. The length of the missions varied from a couple days to a couple months. Still remembered the day Draco was born, it was his favorite memory of his adult life. After all it was in his pensive.

Flashback:

__

The first years silently filed in for their potion lesson. It was the class of Syltherins and Gryffindor. Snape took out his wand, waved it hastily, the steps and the ingredients for the potion that the students were supposed to make appeared on the blackboard behind his desk.

Halfway through the lesson a tiny brown owl flew into the room and ricocheted off a wall. It then headed for the desk and was walking around it. The students began to chat among themselves; their half-made potions were on the tables not being worked on.

"Silence all of you! And get back to work!" Snape yelled, while trying to calm down the small owl. Finally after what left like another lifetime, the owl perched itself on Serverus's shoulder; ands allowed the piece of parchment to be taken off his leg. Serverus knew who the letter was from right away; the Malfoy crest was on it. Serverus opened it quickly.

Dear Serverus,

Nacarissa was just given birth. Please hurry to spend this great day with us, we finally have an heir to the Malfoy name. We are at St. Mungo's baby ward; it is the seventh floor, 41st room.

Lucius Malfoy.

"It's a beautiful baby boy," the medi-witch held out a small bundle wrapped in a green cotton blanket, and handed it to Nacarissa, who was lying on the bed. Lucius was standing by the bed, arms crossed over his chest, he still wore his black robes from work, and didn't look too happy to be here. He too had gotten an express owl and had apparted as soon as he got out of the Ministry of Magic building.

"Serverus," Nacrissa softly said, Serverus walked over to the metal chair placed by the bed for visitors, and sat down.

Nacarissa handed over the small bundle, that had just been born a couple hours ago, it made a small noise, almost like a sound of appreciation but Snape knew the baby didn't know such concepts, as Snape took a hold of him.

"He likes you." Nacarissa said happily.

Serverus was shocked, "Really?" Nacarissa nodded, and Serverus smiled down at the baby. He was such a cute little baby, he was about six pounds, had very soft skin, had crystal clear blue eyes, and the cutest little feet and hands. He felt so foreign in his arms, Snape had never been good with children, he was feared by all his students except the Syltherins, Serverus promised himself that he would e kind to this boy, and never show the boy what type of person he was at school. Well that was until he got into the school, Draco had already been signed up for school, and he knew for sure that Draco was going to be a Syltherin.

"Does he have a name yet?" Serverus asked.

"Yes, Draco Alexander Malfoy." Alexander was **his **middle name did that mean something?

"Serverus," Lucius walked over to the bed, and took a seat next to Serverus. "The reason we called you here was to ask you something. Will you be Draco's godfather?"

Serverus nodded.

End Flashback

From then on Serverus went to visit Draco every weekend. The two formed a bond; nothing that Lucius had before Nacarissa was murdered. Serverus was quite thankful for being the potions master of Hogwarts, for he had created a potion that made his eyes look like empty, giving an almost hollow effect. It was his best invention; it made the drinker look like they were under the effects of the Imperious Curse. Unlike Polyjuice potion that only lasts for an hour, it lasted for several days. Serverus apparted to Malfoy mansion, he was going to save Draco.

&

Dumbledore didn't usually dress up as muggle, but today it was necessary, he was going to visit Harry's relatives' house. He was thought to be quite an eccentric old man, but this had to be done.

It was in a high-class neighborhood, with immaculately kept yards. Dumbledore wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a striped polo shirt knocked on the door of Privet Drive number four. There was no answer, Dumbledore tried again, but no answer. He drew out his wand from his pants pockets.

"Alohomara!" The door swung open, Dumbledore checked to make sure that there wasn't any pesky neighbors watching him. Seeing that there was nobody in sight, Dumbledore went in and shut the door. He was in a foyer, A set of stairs to his right and a hallway to his left. Dumbledore opted to take the stairs. In mere minutes he was upstairs, there was five doors here, one was open. Dumbledore peeked inside; the room was a mess, obviously the Dursley's son's room. The next room was full of broken toys. The third room was a guestroom, it had pristine walls and a perfectly made up bed, and fake flowers were added to the side tables. The fourth room was the Dursley's bedroom, it looked more lived in then the guest bedroom, pictures of their huge son were seen throughout the room, a double bed and a dresser was the only pieces in the room. Dumbledore went to the last door on the second floor, it was a bathroom.

Dumbledore went back downstairs.

He walked into the living room, not even giving a second glance to the cupboard under the stairs, for in his mind he felt that the Dursleys had treated Harry alright, sure they were strict in his opinion, but it was best for him to grow up in an environment away from the magical community. Dumbledore never knew how wrong he was.

&

"I hope your safe, Harry." Draco choked out as, as the man raised a hand to slap him again. The man had resulted in using physical blows, rather then using magic. Sure magic was easy to use, but he really wanted to take his anger out on someone, and Draco was that person. The man brought down his fist upon Draco's shoulder, Draco winced, he couldn't show pain, that would only make him satisfied. He raised his fist for another blow.

"Stop!" Snape ran into the room, he had his wand out and ready to deliver a spell.

"Snape," the man went over to Serverus, "we meet again." He drawled out.

"So good to see you again, Macnair." Serverus spat out.

"Likewise to you, having fun teaching little brats?" Macnair growled out, grabbing Draco. "So this is what you came for," He pushed Draco forward; Serverus caught him in time.

"Well you can't have him!" He screamed out, grabbing the dazed Draco from Serverus, and putting Draco's bonds back in place.

"Oh yes he can." Came a familiar sounding voice from the entrance.

&

Teaser for next chapter

"Goodnight Harry." Sirius pulled the sheets around Harry's tiny form. This was great, but he rather be with the Malfoy's. Sirius turned to leave, but was stopped by Harry calling out, "could you please read me a story?"

Sirius beamed, "sure." Sirius sat on the side of the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a group of four boys that went to Hogwarts, their nicknames were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail..."

Authors Notes- A little longer update.I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger I start school soon, which might mean more time until I update, unless you want longer chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

Something Different  
Chapter Seventeen  
By: MissPatriciaPotter

The snowy owl, Hedwig flew to the Hogwarts with a piece of parchment attached to her leg. Her instructions came from Lucius, he had hastily scribbled a some-what legible note onto a piece of parchment, tied it onto Hedwigs leg, and left in the direction of the Malfoy dungeon. Hedwig had been flying for hours; Lucius had told her that Hogwarts was a big castle with an extensive forest beside it. That was the only information that she had been given. Who would of known there was a lot of castles with forests beside them?

Hedwig looked down, a castle was down below a quick check to the right confirmed that this was the spot, there was a forest. She could be wrong, like the other five times, but she felt like this was the right spot. Hedwig began to descend toward the castle.

&

Harry had calmed down after he had been given a cup of hot coca, that unknown to him had a weak truth potion in it. After Harry had finished his coca, Dumbledore came back into the room, a black dog behind him. Harry watched in amazement as the dog transformed back into a human, Sirius.

Sirius walked over to the chair and sat down, he noticed Harry's puzzled look.

"I am an Animagus," Sirius paused a minute, "make that an unregistered Animagus." Sirius added with a toss of his loose black hair.

"It means he can transform into an animal at will, Sirius's is a dog." Dumbledore explained.

"Is there a reason you picked a dog?" Harry asked timidly. Sirius had told him that he could ask anything he wanted, that had been breaking one of the Dursley's rules, Don't ask questions. So Harry was just getting used to be able to use his voice at will. Sirius felt like that was stepping in the right direction, even though it was small it was still such a big step for the small boy.

Sirius shook his head.

"Okay."

"Can I ask you a question Harry?"

"S-s-sure." Harry didn't know why he was stuttering; he all of a sudden had become scared. He remembered Uncle Vernon using this as a scare tactic.

"Do you have any possessions you have at your relatives' house you want to keep?" Sirius asked, hoping he would have a reason to go to the Dursleys. He was mad, no mad was an understatement, he was extremely angry with the Dursleys for the physical and mental scares they had caused Harry.

"Nope." His only thing he wanted to keep was at Lucius's house. "There is one thing though, but I'll have to go back to Lucius's house to get it.

Dumbledore waved his wand and his purple robes transformed into a stripped polo shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans, "well I have work to do, and I'll see you guys for supper."

&

Sirius's job while Dumbledore was gone was to entertain Harry. They had left the stuffy office and were walking along the grounds. The students had been alerted to not be alarmed about Sirius being there, many students jovially greeted him and started a lively chat. Harry followed Sirius, his eyes bouncing off object to object. Everything in this place was so amazing to the young boy.

The Quittich pitch was empty, but Sirius was here for one reason, to teach Harry how to fly. Most wizarding children already knew how to fly, and Harry should be able to right now. If only James and Lily were still alive now Harry would have grown up in a healthy relationship.

Sirius walked into the small wooden shed, known as the broom shed, and took out two of the school's brooms. They were old, reacted very oddly at different altitudes, and sometimes stopped working altogether, but they would have to do. Harry was still there when Sirius came back.

Sirius handed Harry one of the brooms and kept the other for himself.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Harry asked, "I thought brooms were only for sweeping."

"We are going to fly."

Harry stared at Sirius like he was crazy.

"Fine then I'll show you." Sirius mounted his broom, lifted off the ground a couple feet then came back down to the ground. Harry was awestruck.

"I want to learn how to do that."

&

Harry had a little flying lesson with Sirius hovering a few feet from him; Sirius was scared about Harry falling off the broom, as this was his first lesson. But he didn't he was an excellent flyer, just like James had been. In the middle of the lesson, Sirius quickly disappeared to the broom shed to grab the wooden cart, that was used for practice Quidditch sessions. Adorned on the top of the box was the Hogwarts crest in the center, with all four houses on all four corners. Sirius opened up the latch, took out a very small ball. He was going to teach Harry how to be a seeker, just like his father had been.

&

Sirius and Harry ate supper in Dumbledore's office, two house elves brought in trays laden with a variety of food and a jug of pumpkin juice. They set it down on the desk, bowed, and then left.

Both Sirius and Harry dug into the delicious food, they devoured all they could eat before Dumbledore came back.

"Could I have a word with you in my private chambers after," Harry yawned, "you tuck Harry in." Dumbledore said melancholy, Sirius knew that Dumbledore's sad voice was trying to give a hint. He must have found out something. Dumbledore left to the Great Hall, to have supper.

After Dumbledore left Sirius asked Harry, "are you done your supper."

Harry nodded his head.

"I'll show you to your room." The room that was to be Harry's for the time being had been previously the room for the Headmaster's guests or important officials. The room was decorated in great exquisiteness. A four poster bed was in the center, covered in sheets of the finest silk. A wing back chair was beside the bed. The drapes around the bed were purple velvet and had a set of gold drawstring cords. A window on the east side overlooked the courtyard of the school. An oak dresser hugged the left side beside the door. A pair of green silk pajamas had been deposited on the bed by a house elf by the request of Dumbledore.

As soon as Harry got to the bed he looked down at the pajamas, slowing fingering the soft material. "You can put those on in the bathroom."

Harry nodded and quickly dashed into the small-adjoined bathroom. He came back not even a minute later, pajamas on; his clothes that he had been previously wearing were carefully cradled in his arms. Harry placed the clothes on the chair beside the bed.

Harry climbed onto the lush bed and laid down. Sirius came over to sit beside him.

Sirius pushed a few strands of Harry's ebony hair, so he could see into Harry's emerald eyes. They held curiosity, innocence, and fear?

"Goodnight Harry." Sirius pulled the sheets around Harry's tiny form. This was great, but he could be with the Malfoy's. Sirius turned to leave, but was stopped by Harry calling out, "could you please read me a story?"

Sirius beamed, "sure." Once again Sirius took a seat on the side of the bed.

"Once upon a time there was a group of four boys that went to Hogwarts their nicknames were Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail." Sirius thought for a minute.

"They were quite, mischievous as far as I remember." Sirius continued. "Moony was more like a referee, while Padfoot and Prongs were the troublemakers. Wormtail was more like a follower (1)."

"One time they decided to surprise Snape, who was another student in the school."

"You mean the scary man in black (2)?"

Sirius laughed and nodded.

"They were all in their fifth year, as well as Snape, it was well after supper, all four of the boys had staked out in a corner of the dungeon. Snape was in the potions classroom doing an extra credit project. Moony was the lookout; he told us that Snape was coming about an hour that the boys had occupied the space."

"Then what happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail jumped out and scared him. It was one of the group's favorite moments for the rest of the year even though they received two months detention, as Snape was carrying a flask of a potion that acted like acid.

"And that is the end."

"Night Sirius."

"Night Harry."

Sirius got to the door when Harry called out, "so you knew Snape when he was in school, did you know anyone else I would know."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "possibly maybe I'll tell you when your older."

1- For some odd reason I see Wormtail as more of a follower then anything else.

2- Even though Snape is one of of my fav characters, he can still be quite scary in all that black!

Authors Notes- Sorry for the very late chapter, I got caught up in school work. Hope you have a Merry Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

Something Different

Chapter Eighteen

By: MissPatriciaPotter

After Sirius tucked Harry into bed, Sirius walked quietly to Dumbledore's office. It was past the hour of lights out, only a couple teachers and ghost prowled the hallways looking for students that were out of their dormitories. On the way to Dumbledore's office, Sirius thought about Harry. The boy was just like his Father, for many reasons, the hair, the glasses, and the lanky body. There was two things that were from Lily that Sirius could clearly tell were from her genetics. Harry's eye color was unusual, it was almost unearthly. Lily had pale skin, that when left uncovered in the sun for even a short period of time burned, Harry had pale skin too just like Lily. It was a reminder to Sirius, what was no longer there, both Lily and James.

Sirius climbed up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office. He whispered the password, Lemon drops, and the Phoenix opened its wings.

Dumbledore was writing a letter with an elegant hawk feather quill when Sirius arrived. Strewn on Dumbledore's desk was various lengths of parchment, Sirius could clearly see that some of the parchment had been ripped up, while others had writing on them. Rough drafts he supposed.

He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk; Dumbledore didn't even look up, he continued to write. Five minutes later, Dumbledore signed his name with a flourish, sealed the parchment with the Hogwarts crest, and tied the letter to a small tawny owl. He took it eagerly, and flew off through the open window.

"This is why I called you here." Dumbledore placed a cage that had a snowy owl encaged in it. The small owl hooted at Sirius in hopes that Sirius would let her free from this cage. "It came with a letter." Dumbledore shuffled through a desk drawer and withdrew a piece of parchment. He handed it over the desk to Sirius. Sirius glanced at it quickly and saw that it was addressed to Harry on the front and it had been torn open by Dumbledore he supposed. The writing was elegant, made in green ink and was very flowing. The writer had obviously gone to a very good school to achieve such an effect.

Dear Harry:

I hope this owl reaches you. I am sorry for what I said. In fact I care deeply about you, if there wasn't so much conflict about what wizard to adopt you, I would. I hope your safe.

P.S. This owl is for you to keep her name is Hedwig, remember when we went to Diagon Alley to shop? Well this is the present I bought for you, hope you like her.

Lucuis Malfoy

"I can't believe that Death Eater is trying to contact Harry." Dumbledore spat out angrily. Personally Sirius had never seen Dumbledore this angry.

"Inferno." With this simple incantation and moment of his wand, a small fire was set upon the parchment. "I've made a copy of this for legal reasons of course."

"The other reason you have been called here is because of this-" A bloody sheet appeared on the desk. "This was found in a cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's residence. They were not at home at the time, I have talked to Mrs. Figg and apparently they have left to go on a vacation to Hawaii. They had asked her if she could watch young Harry but she had plans. She heard nothing else from the family, but neighbors have said that they saw a man with long blonde hair associating with Vernon, the uncle, the day Harry disappeared this is the day the wards went off here. Apparently Lucius from an eye witness point of view carried the boy out of the house and ran, nobody tried to stop him."

"I am also keeping this owl," Dumbledore pointed to the snowy owl in the cage, "she may have a tracking spell on her, and I frankly don't trust Lucuis at all."

Sirius took in all the information in at a small time, taking every bit of information very slowly. "We need Lucius in here."

"That is near impossible, one we don't have any crime that has committed."

"What are you talking about he kidnapped the Boy who defeated Voldemort, I call that a crime!" Sirius rose off the chair, glaring daggers at the people in the paintings on the wall.

"Padfoot?" Came Harry's small voice from the entrance, "who kidnapped who?"

"Nothing Harry, here I'll tuck you into bed."

"But I want to know what it is going on!" Harry ran over to the desk, upon seeing the owl, he smiled, "I know that owl."

Both men glanced at Harry.

"I think you should be getting to bed," Sirius admitted, walking foreword to walk Harry back to his room, as he did not know if Harry remembered the way back, "this is kind of sort of between us." He pointed to Dumbledore and then himself, he felt sorry for Harry but he was meddling in business that wasn't his. 'He is just like James' Sirius thought glancing at Harry through silted eyes, 'being curious was James's thing.'

Harry ran up to the desk, and put his little fingers through the steel bars of the cage in which she was encaged, the owl nipped gently at the fingers, showing her appreciation in being in the attention she was getting.

"Wait a moment," Harry spoke softly to the owl, "I'll get you out of here." Harry walked around the desk to get the latch undone, when a loud booming voice sounded.

"Oh no you don't!"

A wand was waved and Harry fell forward but was caught luckily by Sirius.

"I think it would be wise not to let him out of his room tomorrow." Dumbledore stated. "I think that DeathEater has brainwashed him!"

Harry know whom they were talking about, got out from his position in between both Sirius's arms. He stood in front of both of the men; "He is not like that!"

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, taking Harry's hands into his hand and holding it tightly.

"Let me go! Lucius is very kind he gave me my own room and Draco was very nice to me! I want to go back there, I don't want to stay here!"

After Harry's rant, Sirius let him go shocked that Harry cared so much about his enemy from school, the Malfoy's. Lucius had also been so mean to him when he was going to school as well as to James. But why was Lucius being so nice to Harry, the son of someone he despised? In the wizarding world it was rumored, that Voldemort still lived, his location was unknown, but past DeathEaters knew. Maybe Lucius had a secret motive to kidnap Harry to bring him to his lord? Sirius didn't know but he wanted to find out.

After Harry had gone, Sirius had lost his shocked exterior and ran to the door but was stopped by Dumbledore saying. "Don't go he'll get over it. He is just like James being dramatic."

"I wouldn't talk about James that way!" Sirius stopped up in front of Dumbledore's desk, grabbed the nearest object, which he noted was a snow globe of Hogwarts in winter. A couple of kids were on the grounds surrounding the castle, having a snowball fight. Sirius threw the globe to the ground. The glass shattered with impact on the ground, glass and the fake snow spewed everywhere.

"I hope you're happy!" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

Meanwhile...

At a resort in Hawaii, the Dursley family enjoyed their holiday.

Vernon was making arrangements at the travel agency for a tour of all the volcanoes on the island. Petunia and Dudley were getting ready for the pool. Dudley waddled out of the hotel room and into the hallway, wearing bright orange swimming trunks, his mother, who wasn't wearing a swimsuit but a stiff looking skirt and blazer set, followed him.

They went into the elevator, choose the floor, and took notice of the two hooded men in the elevator with them.

All the two remembered were the words, 'Avada Kedavra'.

Xxxxxx

Harry slipped out from under his hiding spot from under a statue of what appeared to be a knight on a horse; there was a platform that held up the statue, which was where Harry had hid. Harry was used to small spaces; he had after all slept in the cupboard under the stairs all his life. Harry at times got claustrophobic but that was only when he felt sick. The school was quiet as Harry slipped out; it must be past curfew as the last student had gone by about three hours ago. Teachers were wandering the halls, peeking for students that were breaking curfew. Harry walked over to the window and looked down. It was dark outside; the only light came from a couple lights on the grounds, the light from Hagrid's house, and the twinkling stars that could be seen.

Harry had a plan to escape, he felt like he didn't belong here. Sure he felt close to Sirius but Sirius didn't feel like family to him, Lucius and Draco did. Harry climbed down three sets of stairs, while avoiding the Great Hall; he took the side hallway . He peeked into the Great Hall, two students were standing in front of the teachers table, they both had out wands and appeared to be practicing spells for something.

The huge door that lead outside was so close, Harry could feel the anticipation inside of him. He walked up to the huge wooden double door and tried to open the door. There was only one problem he was too short. The doorknob suddenly turned and Harry looked franticly looked around for a spot in which he could head in. He found one underneath the stairs. Quickly scooting under he watched as the person came into the castle. The first word that came to Harry's mind was tall, the man before him was about eleven feet tall with bushy hair and a scruffy looking beard. The odd looking man opened the door so it hit the side of the wall. The giant then stomped up the stairs noisily. As the giant went up the stairs, Harry got out of his hiding place, and quickly went through the doorway before the door closed.

The cool night air hit Harry's face and he gave a little shiver. Harry walked over to the broom shed; the shed surprisingly was open. Even though it was dark, Harry still managed to rummage around, coming out with a broom; he went out to the Quidditch field, mounted the broom and took off into the night sky.

Authors Notes- I am really sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and such. I hope to update Something Different again soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Something Different

Chapter Nineteen

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Authors Notes- As per being the 31st of July this chapter is dedicated to Harry's birthday.

Harry had been flying for about an hour when he decided to take a break. It was almost pitch black and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Since Sirius had only gone over a tiny bit of flying knowledge, Harry was quite scared of the prospect of landing. Sirius had been there the whole time Harry was flying, so his presence was reassuring. Now Harry had to do it by himself. Harry wasn't a stranger of doing things by himself; the Dursley's usually offered him no help. Harry hovered about a foot from the ground, scared of the idea of diving down into foreign territory but then he swallowed down his fear, and dived down. Although it wasn't a prefect landing, Harry landed safely beside a tall oak tree. Propping up the broom against the tree, Harry took a seat on the grass, relieved he was on the ground again.

Harry's stomach growled, not having any food to ease that pain Harry merely ignored the warning signals that his stomach was giving him. Harry was no stranger to hunger, throughout his residence in the Durlsey home he had to. The Dursley's usually gave the majority of their large meals to their large son, Dudley. Harry was always given the smallest portion then after he was done, or before that, he was sent to his cupboard, then called out after dessert to help Petunia with the dishes while the Dursley men watched TV in the living room.

Finding a way to be preoccupied, Harry looked around, tall bushes to his right, which he noticed had thistles on them and to his left was another tree. This one wasn't as tall or old as the one that the boom was propped up next to but it still held a certain type of magic. Craved on the tree were names, some circled by hearts, some were even just initials thanks to lack of space. Harry lost his footing on a stump in which Harry went flying and his glasses went as well. Deciding that he would find them tomorrow, Harry curled up by the tree and went to sleep.

Xxx

Lucius ran through the rooms of Malfoy Manor franticly, pulling clothes out of drawers and placing them into a large bag. Draco was safe and sound in the kitchen under the watch of Dobby. Lucius had told Dobby that if he felt that Draco was in danger he was allowed to use magic, a privilege that rarely was given out to house elves in fear that they would use that to get away. It was an age-old principle in many wizarding families, Lucius thought it was only paranoia but he had never said anything against it. Lucius thought that he had just made it in time to save his son from the malicious clutches of his once past friend. Being a Death Eater, Lucius had many friends, with the majority of them specializing in the Dark Arts. Some of the Death Eaters were clearly followers off their friends but Lucius had gotten into the group, as of family history. The Death Eater circle was like a gang, once he had your Dark Mark tattooed on your arm; there was no way to leave. Some had tried and were killed in the process. Lucius had tried desperately to get away from the life of strife that Death Eater's lives contained. Once Lucius had admitted that he no longer wanted to be a Death Eater, the first warning was stricken, Narcissa was dead, dead by once past friends. The second warning was of the kidnapping of Draco but the kidnapping could have been a ploy to get information on Harry.

On arrival into the basement dungeon Lucius immediately stunned Manclair and then Snape. Casting a quick sleeping charm, he floated Snape into a spare bedroom, after he was in, he took Snape's wand, and locked the door. He would deal with Snape later Lucius had decided upon floating Snape into the room. As Lucius being an expert at noticing Dark Curses especially the Unforgivable Curses, thought that Snape was under the control of one of them. Manclair he had left in the cold dungeon, he had tied him up with some iron manacles that Lucius had conjured up. Draco had been ecstatic on seeing his Father, grateful to see a helpful face. Draco listened carefully to his Father's instructions and obeyed them right away.

Now Lucius was running down the stairs with bag in hand, sometimes taking two at a time to the kitchen. The walk to the kitchen was brisk, in no time Lucius was pushing open the ornate door that led into the kitchen.

House elves were milling around the kitchen; some were cleaning, while others were making something. Lucius noticed a pot on top of the stove that was bubbling.

Draco wasn't hard to find at all, he really stood out from all the house elves, he was sitting at the recently scrubbed oak table, with his pale face directed toward a piece of parchment. In his right hand was an elegant Hawk feather quill which he was using to scribble madly onto the parchment, a bottle of opened black ink was beside that was almost on the verge of being tipped over. Draco was still writing feverishly when Lucius sat down on of the high back chairs.

After Draco hand rolled up his piece of parchment, he finally noticed Lucius sitting right next to him; it was then he noticed his Father's frown.

"What is-" Draco began.

Lucius interjected, "Draco we have to leave for awhile." Draco nodded, stood up, grabbed his rolled up parchment, and gave it to Dobby, who apparently had been filled in about what it contained and then went back to the table.

Before the two Malfoys could leave the kitchen they were stopped by Dobby carrying a paper bag, which he handed to Draco.

Noticing Lucius's look, the house elf decided to explain, "Master its chocolate chip cookies and if you don't mind, I was listening to you talk to the young Master," he bowed quickly at Draco. "I thought you would like some cookies for your trip."

"That was very thoughtful," Lucius sarcastically drawled out annoyed that they hadn't left yet. Dobby was unfazed by Lucius's tone for he skipped back merrily to the other house elves.

Motioning for Draco to follow him, the pair went outside. Half way past the path leading to the house, Lucius abruptly stopped and took out his wand, "come here Draco."

Draco sauntered over quickly, as Draco stood in front of his Father; the wand was pointed right at him, then the words "Invincibleo!" Were shouted by Lucius, a silver beam of light hit Draco, Lucius then performed the same spell on himself. The spell, a lovely creation of a great wizard, had proved to be of great help to wizards and witches around the world. It granted the wearer to be invisible for a short period of time. Although it had the same effects as an invisibility cloak but this particular spell made it possible for numerous people to be invisible at the same time.

After both spells were done, Lucius murmured to Draco, "this will probably last about twenty minutes so we have to hurry."

Draco wanted to stop and ask his Father what he wanted to achieve by being invincible. Draco merely followed his Father, as he seemed to be in a rush.

Ten minutes later they arrived at an immaculately kept yard, containing a two-story house. Lucius took out his wand whispered, "alhomora!" He opened the door swiftly and indicated for Draco to follow him.

The decor of the house had changed since Lucius had last saw it. All the pictures of the Dursley's pig like son. Dudley had been taken down.

Lucius moved into the living room, where he had once inquired to the Dursleys about 'babysitting', while the three of them went off to Hawaii. Nobody was in the room, surprisingly all the pictures of Harry's relatives were taken down as well; a couple of open cardboard boxes were strewn throughout the room. Some of them were open and Lucius could see that someone was packing. A sound came from the kitchen, which alerted Lucius, he took off the invisibility charm, to greet Vernon.

Vernon was dressed in all black carrying a glass of an amber liquid. With his glass he plopped down onto one of the ugly flowery couches.

Lucius thought that Vernon would have noticed him by now but he just stared at the wall not blinking.

Lucius stepped forward, "Mr. Dursley?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could sign something for me?" Lucius declared, handing over a piece of parchment, with the heading on top of, 'Adoption from a Guardian.'

Vernon took it, signed it, without looking at the title, and then gave it back to Lucius. He then glanced precariously at Lucius, "are you from the real estate Company, cause they are the only ones that have a key."

Lucius was confused, so he just played along, "Yeah I am, I have a couple of people coming to look at the house this afternoon, so you get the place cleaned up."

Outside of the Dursley residence, Lucius picked up the newspaper that was on top of the welcome mat.

On the front page was a picture of the Dursley house with two pictures beneath the house, the headline read, 'Tragedy for the Dursley Family.'

Draco who had followed Lucius out of the house was now visible and trying to peer over his Father's shoulder to get a better look at the paper. "I think we'll go to the park and read this." Lucius muttered softly to Draco, who nodded in agreement.

The park was full, as it had been when Harry had met Lucius for the first time. Lucius still remembered how he was going to hesitate letting the smaller and much younger boy onto his heavily magically protected blanket. Upon seeing Harry, he knew that he wouldn't be a threat so he welcomed the small boy onto his blanket. Draco and Lucius took a seat on a bench; Lucius took out the paper, and began to read.

__

Last week at a resort in Hawaii, two of our residents were murdered. There is one remaining survivor of this horrific tragedy, Vernon Richard Dursley, who had been looking for a tour of volcanoes at the time of his son and wife's murders. Vernon came back to the hotel to find both Dudley Richard Dursley, eight and a half, and Petunia Gertrude Dursley being taken off the elevator by local Hawaiian hospital employees. The autopsy reports, reports that that the way of killing hasn't been identified, although it is a particular strange case. Neither of the deceased suffered a blow to any part of their body, no wounds were found, and no gunshots were found. The hotel, a popular retreat for vacationers, is under investigation, employees of the hotel have admitted that they saw a pair of men wearing black robes. "I couldn't get a good look at their face; it was all covered up." Reports a young girl who works as a maid. This mysterious death has left Vernon Dursley devastated. The Star was received information that he is trying to sell his home, located at #4 Privet Drive. His reason is simple, "that there are just too many memories here." Vernon, who is an employee at Grunnings, just got a promotion and took a holiday to celebrate his new success. The funeral was held last week, and M. Dursley was seen attending with his sister, Marge Dursley. "Another young boy used to live with them"; one of the Dursley's neighbor's reports, "his name was Harry." Apparently nobody has seen him in days. This has been a terrible death and to whomever this terrible death has hurt, I sympathize.

After Lucius had finished reading the article to Draco, Draco asked, "does that mean Harry could live with us?"

Lucius felt guilty about not remembering the adoption form that Vernon had signed for him earlier on false pretenses. The adoption form had been received when Narcissa had been trying to have another child but unfortunately Narcissa had learned that she had become infertile. Devastated, Narcissa went to St. Mungos to see what she could do; it was there in the waiting room where she saw the brochures about adoption. After Narcissa's death Lucius hadn't had the heart to throw away any of Narcissa's things.

"Possibly Draco, Possibly."

"If Harry stays with us would it be forever?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

"Maybe."

As Draco interrogated Lucius about Harry, Lucius thought, 'Oh Harry I hope your safe, I hope you can forgive me.'

Xxx

Since the prospect of going back to the mansion was very low, Lucius took Draco to a small hotel, and rented a room for a couple of nights. The small dingy, room wouldn't of been an option to the old arrogant Lucius but now it would make do. The room was lit by a naked bulb that hung from the ceiling, a pair of twin beds was covered by ugly bright colored bedspreads. The room wasn't the greatest but it was only temporary. Lucius had checked into Draco was already dressed in his pajamas and asleep while Lucius sat on the other bed, brooding over Harry.

Lucius knew that Dumbledore and his group would be scouring through the whole world for 'The Boy Who Lived,' one of the most famous boys of the wizarding world. Harry's disappearance would defiantly be in the next edition of the Daily Prophet, if there were any sneaky journalists around searching for a story that would break their career into phenomenal success.

Lucius would hate to see that happen, Harry was such an innocent boy, that all the media attention would probably scare the little boy.

The hotel would do possibly for a couple days; Lucius had paid for two days in cash, in his Grandfather's name. Before Lucius went to sleep for the night Lucius vowed he would find Harry before Dumbledore found him.

Authors Notes- Sorry for the long wait, I'm out at my grandparents and have been quite busy. This chapter was written over an extended period of time so that is why it took awhile. I've also read the 6th book and I'm quite shocked by who died. On another note, I started this story when I was in grade nine, in computer class as I had free time, and now I'm going into grade twelve, so I guess it's been quite an accomplishment to been going on for so long. Or a lazy authoress I guess...


End file.
